


Даня молится

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Бог милостив, Бог поддерживает, к Богу всегда можно обратиться, говорила бабушка маленькому Дане. Он вырос и теперь знает, что кое в чём она заблуждалась. Случается — сколько ни молись, это не помогает. А ещё иногда хочется того, о чём молиться — кощунство.





	Даня молится

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожнее. В тексте есть: отношения между двоюродными братьями, рассуждения о вере в Бога, много страданий и почти-но-всё-же-нематерные слова.
> 
> Саундтреки:  
> Ólafur Arnalds — Brotsjor  
> Mark Forster — Wir sind groß  
> Twenty one pilots — My Blood  
> Matthias Schweighöfer — Auf Uns Zwei  
> Kansas — Carry On Wayward Son
> 
> Очень атмосферная обложка от motik71: https://i4.imageban.ru/out/2019/01/14/8a72654640010303312af2817240f92c.jpg

 

1

  
Бабушка часто молится.  
Бабушка жжёт тонкие церковные свечи, стоящие в маленьких подсвечничках.  
Бабушка повязывает платок, проверяет, что Даня оделся правильно, ворчит, берёт его за руку и, пока он притопывает, шаркает в церковь. По снегу. Они ходят и летом, но Дане потом эта дорога запомнится всегда одинаковой — с блестящим от солнца настом, со скрипом, вырывающимся из-под галош, надетых на валенки, с голыми, едва припорошёнными деревьями вокруг.  
Даня знает, что, прежде чем войти через массивные деревянные двери, нужно снять шапку. Знает «Отче наш». Знает, как ставить свечи и что «за упокой» — это не за спокойствие, а за смерть. Знает, как креститься, когда подходит к храму. Знает, что крестик не должен торчать из-под одежды. Знает, что он, Даня, — подарок от Бога родителям, которые уже не ждали детей. Бог-дан. Богом данный.   
Ещё Даня знает, что от бабушки нужно возвращаться к родителям. Это заведённый порядок: он у неё, только пока они на работе. Она заправляет борщ майонезом, кряхтит время от времени, говорит, что он молодец, что тройки — не беда, что мальчишки все дерутся, что он не должен забывать бабку, что Бог всё видит, что вот окончит Даня школу, поступит в какой-нибудь институт, уедет в Москву, будет бабке помогать. Бабушка достаёт коробку с Даниными игрушками и шуршит газетой, пока он возит — вру-у-ум-вру-у-ум — машинки по полу. Ещё она разрешает рыться в своей тумбочке: там пахнет лекарствами и какими-то травами, там, в коробочке, медали дедушки — Даня его никогда не видел, — там пачки старых непонятных документов, инструкций к технике и самое лучшее — фотографии. Школьные альбомы папы и дяди, пачка снимков неизвестных родственников и давно потерянных друзей. Прабабка Маруся в гробу, дедушка с друзьями, папа в техникуме, совсем маленький Даня, папа и дядя только собираются в школу, папа с какой-то девчонкой в странном платье и фартуке, портрет дяди, где он молодой, с чубом и улыбается во весь рот. Даня его и не знал почти, помнит расплывчато его фигуру на пороге или не фигуру даже — меховую шапку с ушами и чёрный рукав пальто. Вообще обычно про дядю Витю говорят просто — «умер». Все думают, что Даня маленький и глупый, но Даня засыпает под вечно работающий мамин телевизор, Даня берёт в библиотеке книги и, медленно водя пальцем по строкам, читает, Даня слышит, как мама кричит на папу, Даня слушает, как бабушка шепчется с папой в коридоре, когда он приходит за ним вечером. Даня знает, что умереть — это быть закопанным в землю. А повеситься — это затянуть на шее верёвку, чтобы тебя закопали в землю поскорее. И дядя Витя не просто умер — повесился.  
Ещё Даня знает, что в бабушкиной квартире в последнее время — кажется, с тех пор как Даня пошёл во второй класс — сильнее пахнет лекарствами. Знает, что бабушка неспроста не шаркает с ним больше до церкви, они только сидят дома, и она почти не встаёт.  
Бог берёт её так же тяжело и медленно, как когда-то дал родителям Даню — поздно, когда они уже и не ждали, оставив у мамы внизу живота шрам.   
Ещё немного — ещё больше одышки, ещё сильнее затрясутся руки, ещё нестерпимее станет запах лекарств, ещё реже она будет вставать с кровати — и не станет больше ни икон, ни борща с майонезом, ни облупившихся машинок, ни фотоальбомов. Будет только мама, лежащая на диване перед телевизором, с красным лицом, кричащая, только папа — молчащий и ломающий. Большой красный грузовик — когда на Даню пожаловалась тёть Люба, он тогда выбил Вадику зуб. Игрушечное пианино — когда он принёс в дневнике тройку в четверти по русскому. Велосипед — когда подрался с Колей и родителей вызвали в школу. Будет только спёртый горький запах — Даня знает, это водка, — треск молотка по пластику, по металлу, мамин голос с дивана, ты бы хоть учился, ты ни черта не делаешь, достал, сука, сука, сука, ну реви давай, не пацан, что ли, выродок, плачь, ну же, плачь. Да, будет плач — свой, через стиснутые зубы. Отпихивающие папины ладони, его глаза — страшные. И глаза мамы из-под руки, лежащей на лбу, — покрасневшие, косящие. Наблюдающие.  
Ещё немного. И — всё.  
Даня сжимается в комок под одеялом.   
Телевизор орёт, мама вторит ему, возмущается вместе с актрисами, проклинает актёров. Папа храпит.  
Хочется есть.  
Что если — уже завтра? Он придёт к бабушке после уроков, а она не откроет.  
Вдруг она уже лежит мёртвая, пока он здесь живой.  
А если и не завтра... вдруг послезавтра? Или в среду, двенадцатого, или двадцать второго, или уже в начале февраля. Но вряд ли позже. Мама часто говорит, что бабушка скоро выздоровеет. Ещё, когда не пьёт, она говорит, что он хороший сын и они купят ему новую машинку, пианино, велосипед.  
Вдруг уже завтра?  
Вдруг-вдруг-вдруг?  
Не могу, думает Даня, не могу, не могу, не могу...  
Бог ошибается? Вдруг он дал маме с папой не того? Не того, кто хорошо учится, не того, кто не дерётся, не того, кто умеет сдерживать слёзы, не того, кто — может.  
Даня долго стоит у двери, прежде чем нажать на звонок. Кажется, бабушка не откроет. Вот сегодня. Вот именно сейчас.   
Ш-ш-шарк, слышит Даня.  
Не сегодня.  
Не сейчас.  
Он отворачивается, перебирая фотографии, пока она, надев очки, утыкается в газету, и вот теперь...  
Ш-ш-шурх, бабушка перелистывает страницу.  
Не теперь.  
Когда приходит папа, Даня под неразборчивый шёпот из коридора собирает машинки и солдатиков в пакет. Даня знает, что они обсуждают: он не подслушивает этот разговор, но слышал похожие — они давно одинаковые. Переезжай к нам, всё в порядке, Лена не против, как ты тут одна, тебе тяжело ходить, нужен уход... Нет, Серёженька, дома и стены лечат, Бог поможет, не хочу вас стеснять, не проси.  
На улице папа курит и молчит. Кажется, когда-то он брал Даню за руку. Иначе откуда он знает, какая папина ладонь на ощупь?  
Дома мама кричит, захлопнув дверь в кухню, стоит папе войти туда, к ней. Я не собираюсь терпеть эту старуху! Не вздумай приволочь её в дом! Или она, или я! Хватит!  
Грохает бутылка по столу. Звякает горлышко по стакану. Даня забирается под одеяло.  
Раньше Даня знал — нет, не мечтал, не загадывал, знал точно-точно, — когда-нибудь они придут с бабушкой к ней домой, пообедают, она достанет ему пакет с игрушками, сядет за газету, он повозит машинки, полезет в её тумбочку, рассмотрит все-все фотографии, они поужинают, она постелет ему на диване. И — никаких криков, никакого треска, никакого звяканья.  
А потом они перестали ходить в церковь. Бабушка больше не встречала его у школы, маленькая, в пуховом платке, пахнущая терпкими духами — «Красной Москвой», они стоят в тумбочке, Даня нюхал.  
Теперь Даня знает, что этого не будет.  
А ещё знает, что и того, что уже есть, и то не станет — завтра, послезавтра, в четверг, десятого, в конце февраля. Он позвонит в дверь — она не откроет. Он позовёт — она не ответит. Он повернёт к ней голову — она мёртвая, её закопают, и кто-то будет ставить свечки за упокой её души.  
Завтра, послезавтра...  
Даня жмурится.  
Скорей бы, думает он, не могу, не могу, не могу...  
Бог ошибся. Не мог же он специально дать маме с папой того, кто хочет, чтобы бабушку закопали уже наконец, чтобы это не тянулось, не тянуло, не болело, не...  
Даня сворачивается калачиком.  
Бабушка умирает в выходные, в середине февраля, папа находит её, когда завозит продукты. Даня в это время катается с горы — в ушах свистит, его трясёт на санках, он смеётся, кричит Илюше и Вальке, чтобы тоже спускались, тут неровно, но просто вообще!  
Домой он возвращается мокрый, с синяком на коленке, мама его отругает, папа... вдруг он сломает санки?   
В коридоре мама прижимает его — мокрого — к себе, телевизор выключен, папа звякает бутылкой и стаканами в кухне.  
— Слушай, Дань, — говорит мама. — Слушай...  
Даня сжимает пальцами мамину кофту — мягкую и красную. И понимает: никто не будет кричать, санки останутся целы. Но почему?   
— Слушай, — повторяет она. — Дань... Я... Ты знаешь... Я...  
Почему именно сегодня? Не завтра, не послезавтра, не в пятницу, восемнадцатого, не в начале марта...  
— Бабушка умерла? — шепчет Даня маме в живот.  
Она кивает всем телом.  
Даня жмурится и — не плачет.  
Только думает: не могу, не могу, не могу.   
Не могу.

2

  
Даня знает, как надо молиться.   
Даня носит под майкой крестик.  
Даня не ходит в церковь даже на Пасху. Не крестится, проходя мимо храма. Не ставит свечки за здравие или за упокой. Где-то в шкафу лежат бабушкины иконы, а ещё фотографии, документы, дедушкины медали, когда он их видел в последний раз? Или они в комоде?  
Даня знает, как надо молиться, но не молится.  
Он, пьяный, опирается плечом о вертикальный поручень. Но стоит ровнёхонько, улыбается толстой бровастой контролёрше, отдавая потную, только пересчитанную мелочь.   
Билет — криво оторванный и счастливый. Надо же.  
В конце салона, на длинном сиденье, девчонка в джинсовой курточке. Её длинные волосы разметались по плечам. Светлые, мягкие, должно быть, на ощупь. Даня бы хотел их гладить-гладить-пропускать между пальцев. Только нужно сначала познакомиться. А ещё раньше — отлепиться от поручня и дойти до неё по неповоротливо качающемуся троллейбусу.  
Голова трещит.  
Не сейчас.  
Не-а.   
Хотя давно у него ничего не было, ещё с Даши — как расстались, так всё. Месяц прошёл вроде. Даня ей недавно звонил, упившись, но, стоило ей ответить, не нашёл слов, так и сказал: «Хрен знает, зачем я звоню» — и бросил трубку. С утра обнаружил три пропущенных и не перезвонил.  
С Дашей было хорошо, волосы у неё были длиннющие, нежные-нежные, сама она невысокая, худая — обними и спрячь от всего. Сначала было кино, кафе, её комната, пока родители на работе, разговоры об учёбе, о планах, об увлечениях, о родителях, а потом пошло-поехало, почему ты никогда не стараешься, почему не хочешь поступать никуда, тебе что, на всё насрать и на меня тоже, да?  
Даня тёр руками виски, говорил, что разговор этот стоит прекратить, Даша не прекращала, и он посылал её на хрен и шёл домой.  
Дома мама с папой сидели в кухне — с ними Любка с шестого этажа и Иваныч с четвёртого. Синячили.   
Однажды «на хрен» стало значить не «завтра помиримся», а «всё, хватит».  
Девчонка в джинсовой курточке выходит на остановку раньше, чем Даня.  
В ушах шумит. Пальцы скользят вниз по поручню — Даня возвращает руку на место.   
Ту-у-уда-сюда. Ту-у-уда-сюда.  
Даня всё помнит: Дашины волосы, Дашины глаза, бёдра, лобок, соски, слова — и нежные, и злые. Усталый взмах ладони, след от очков на переносице. Что-то пустое внутри себя: я бы для неё... но что я могу?  
Я — не могу.  
Даня помнит, как раньше, в детстве ещё, обещал себе, что он к водке никогда не притронется. Она делает маму кричащей, а папу ломающим, она мерзко пахнет, она горькая.   
Даня помнит, как ему наливали — кажется, Расул, или Витя, или Илюха, он не отказывался, потому что не мог. Не должен. Его бы засмеяли. Да и Витя смотрел ещё так пристально, и пахло от него жвачкой привычно, морозно-мятно. А потом Даня думал, Господи, и чего переживал? Всё же хорошо, всё же за-ха-меча-ха-тельно!  
Даня помнит, как обнимал Вику — это было безумно впервые, это было как откровение, это было близко, и он тянул её за волосы, вжимался в неё, она дышала с присвистом, выстанывала его имя — полное. Б-о-ох-х-хда-а-ан.  
Под ногами скрипит желтушный в свете фонарей грязный снег, горят щиколотки — набрал в неровном сугробе у дороги в кроссовки. Путь знакомый — вон в том доме через два жила бабушка, а вон там слева скрытый за двухэтажкой храм — там теперь даже есть колокольня, бабушке бы понравилось.  
Даня помнит — наст, галоши, надетые на валенки, Даня, не выкаблучивайся, Даня, я не могу идти так быстро, Даня, зайдём потом в магазин за хлебом, Данечка, ну ты же знаешь, мне ничего не жалко, но только булочку, много сладкого вредно. Даня помнит: до этого заходил отец, мам, не рассчитали, подкинь до зарплаты, пожалуйста, Даньку-то кормить надо...  
Дома мать перед телевизором, машет рукой — Да-а-анька пришёл, — косит глазами. Отца нет. Даня плюхается на своё всегда разложенное кресло, достаёт ноутбук из-под подушки. Он замотан изолентой — она легла на пластик кривыми длинными полосами, коробящимися складками. Даня принёс тогда в дневнике четыре тройки за год, и отец хватил ноутбуком о пол. Даня накопил на него сам: помогал старенькой почтальонше развозить письма, откладывал то, что дарили бабушка с дедушкой — материны родители, живущие в деревне. Даня рванул к ноутбуку, подхватил его и замахнулся, ещё чуть-чуть, и пластик, металл, микросхемы — всё врежется в череп, звонко или глухо? Даня не ударил, опустил руку.  
— Только тронь, — сказал через стиснутые зубы. — Тронешь ещё раз — убью.  
Отец отвёл взгляд. Больше — не трогал.  
Даня всё помнит: машинку, пианино, велосипед, самокат, первый мобильник — старую раскладушку, оцарапанную ключами — мама обращалась с ней так себе, когда носила.  
Открывается дверь в квартиру.  
— Ленк, мы тут с Иванычем... — говорит отец из коридора.  
— С-с-сука, — шипит мать.  
Даня помнит, каково это — знать, что это всё должно поменяться, исчезнуть, борщ с майонезом, фотографии, машинки, Бог милостив, а потом...  
— Мне тут звонила Верка, у Андрея пересдачи, стипендию потерял, ну ничего, этот её всё равно их и на юга свозит, всё прощает, никакого воспитания, — рассказывает мать. Кому — неясно. Отец с Иванычем вскрывают водку в кухне.   
Даня ждёт. Интернет медленный, но на своём ноутбуке — пользуйся, не хочу, а не копи копейки на интернет-кафе, как когда-то.   
Андрей, наверное, давно при ноутбуке, при Интернете — он и раньше-то, когда встречались у бабушки с дедушкой, приезжал со своим «Гейм Боем» и кучей картриджей, с Даней делился, но Даня, как ни старался, играл хуже двоюродного брата, зато в футбол Андрей гонял ужасно, да и сам ни разу из дома не выходил — только за Даней хвостиком. А сам-то на год старше. Сопля. И можно было уйти случайно-случайно в другую команду, ставить Андрею подножки и получать потом по шее от бабушки, ну это же игра, как иначе-то, ну за что?  
Бабушка — та, что материна мама, что живёт с дедушкой в деревне — сорок минут на автобусе или двадцать на машине — никогда ему не верила. И не то чтобы неправильно делала.  
А теперь вон Андрей уже учится в институте. В последний раз они виделись, кажется, года три назад — летом в деревне. Андрей поначалу отказывался тайком отливать бабушкин самогон, а потом громко смеялся, рассказывал про летний лагерь, поймал соседскую кошку и гладил, сидя прямо на асфальте посреди дороги. И Даня тоже сидел рядом, вёл ладонью по шерсти, случайно — по пальцам. Тоже смеялся. Кружило. Андрей потом уковылял спать, а Даня догонялся у тёть Гали — у неё часто гуляли по полночи.  
Даня помнит.  
Мать грузно поднимается с дивана — скрипят пружины, — она запахивает халат, перевязывает болтающиеся концы пояса. Ушаркивает из комнаты.  
Даня помнит, как она носилась за ним с этим поясом, когда он забыл помыть посуду, а она ведь просила, гадёныш, тварь!  
Даня помнит: ты молодец, тройки — не беда, мальчишки все дерутся, не забывай бабку, Бог всё видит, вот окончишь школу, поступишь в какой-нибудь институт, уедешь в Москву, помогать бабке станешь...  
«Технические вузы Москвы», — вбивает Даня в строку поисковика.  
Вдруг.

3

  
Представить, как тётя Вера молится, просто невозможно.  
У неё — грива завитых рыжих волос, серьги с камнями, похожими на кошачьи глаза, вечная улыбка, леггинсы в обтяжку и кофты не с вырезом — вырезищем, в котором виднеется подвеска с таким же глазом — никакого крестика.  
Может, именно поэтому — потому, что она не молилась, а была занята чем-то другим, у неё трёхкомнатная квартира в Москве, работа вроде бы в сфере рекламы, муж — бизнесмен средней руки, дочь и сын. Как там было?.. Какой-то-там-сыночек и лапочка-дочка?  
Мать Дани носит крестик и недавно выставила бабушкины иконы из комода на полку в шкафу. У матери Дани — однушка в Брянской области, муж, работающий на заводе, пособие по безработице и Даня — Богом данный сын, который уехал, сука, мразь, бросил их, и кому он нужен в Москве? Никому, сдохнет там! Сдохнет!  
Тётя Вера позвонила сама. Даня уже устроился в общежитии, уже отходил в институт два дня, познакомился с Женей — у неё восхитительные дреды, интересно, какие на ощупь, — с Антоном и Лёней. И тут звонок — ты же уже в Москве, приезжай, на выходных можешь? Я холодца наделаю. Все здесь: и Танька, и Андрей. В двенадцать в воскресенье, хорошо?  
Даня сам не понял, согласился или у него не было выбора.  
В воскресенье он пешком идёт из общежития к метро. Ехать — с двумя пересадками.   
Даня ждёт поезд, Даня ждёт, пока доедет, ждёт снова поезд, едет и ждёт, ждёт-ждёт.  
Даня отлично умеет ждать.  
Когда уроки кончатся и можно будет пойти к бабушке, когда разрешат достать фотографии из тумбочки, когда бабушка станет рассказывать про людей со снимков, когда бабушка...  
Ждать поездок в деревню, где родители оставляют его на три месяца и почти не навещают. Ждать приезда двоюродного брата, которого можно подбить на что угодно, если знать как. Ждать дней рождений, когда дарят деньги. Ждать, когда накопится сумма на покупку чего-то.   
Даня набирает на домофоне код из эсэмэски — дверь подъезда открывается. Он зажимает кнопку лифта. Что-то шумит за серыми сдвинутыми дверями. Даня ждёт.  
Он уже был здесь — так же стоял. Приехал подавать документы в институты, дядя Олег встретил его на вокзале, отвёз на своей «тойоте» до дома, где его закружило тёть Верой — перекусим, и всё покажу, помогу, съездим вместе, родня же!  
И так же Даня лифта тогда не дождался.  
Двери разъезжаются за его спиной, когда он поднимается по лестнице. Подумаешь, десятый этаж.  
Даня ждал результатов экзамена, ждал списков поступивших, слушая мамино «Да кому ты там нужен, деньги на эти свои поездки только просираешь, в армию пойдёшь, удумал, блин».  
Даня уходил к друзьям, они открывали пиво, болтали, шутили и смеялись, Даня стрелял у Вити мерзкий синий «Кент» и морозно-мятную жвачку — с Витей они часто сидели и только вдвоём, у Вити дома был «Плэйстэшн», а вот родители — нечасто. Они с детства знают друг друга, росли в одном дворе, как и с Валей. Но Валя старше на год, уже в Первом меде в Москве, домой на чуть-чуть, с друзьями — в сообщениях.  
Витя остался работать, собирается в армию.  
Расул ещё учится в школе.  
Илюха пошёл в техникум.  
Даня пил, курил, смеялся и — ждал.  
С Валей Даня виделся недавно: приехал к ней в общежитие, познакомился с соседками: черноволосой Айной и Машей — у неё красно-рыжее каре и гладкие-прегладкие ноги.   
Провожая Даню к проходной — они спускались по лестнице, быстро притопывая по ступеням, было гулко, безлюдно, — Валя предупредила:  
— У Маши вообще-то есть парень.  
— Я анекдот знаю, — ухмыльнулся Даня. — Про «Я не буду есть мороженое, у меня дома пельмени».  
— Себя ты, значит, к мороженому причисляешь?   
Валя — невысокая и худая, в мешковатой футболке — на ней логотип какой-то рок-группы, — знакомая такая, искренняя, ей — всегда доверяешь. Она знает, что Даня смотрит всегда сначала на волосы, что представляет, как наматывает на кулак, что, выпив, он такой разговорчивый, что невозможно не говорить в ответ. Она послала парня, с которым встречалась три года, когда он ей изменил, однажды она фантазировала кое о чём, представляя отчима, она использует тампоны, а не прокладки и как-то купила вибратор в сексшопе. Знать такое — нормально, но не думать об этом, смотря на неё, — сложно.  
— Ну а что, рожок у меня ого-го! — фыркнул Даня.  
Валя засмеялась.   
Они остановились у поста охраны — ждать, когда можно будет выйти.  
За столом, слушая тётю Веру, — холодца вот съешь, а может, оливье положить? могу пожарить яйца, ты картошку же ешь? огурчики вон свежие, или солёных открыть? — Даня тоже ждёт: когда дядь Олег договорит в соседней комнате, когда Андрей оторвётся от компьютера — он вроде болтает по «Скайпу», — когда Танька напишет маме эсэмэску, что к обеду не будет.  
Даня хотел бы отвыкнуть постоянно ждать, зачем это нужно-то, он ведь уже в Москве, он поступил даже на бюджет, бабушка с дедушкой оплачивают общежитие, может, ещё чего подкинут, отец на нежданных пьяных радостях обещал присылать деньги на жизнь.   
Даня ждёт, что ему ответит хоть один работодатель из тех, кому он написал. Он — будущий официант, или бармен, или, может, продавец-консультант. Только по вечерам: всё же планирует учиться.  
Возможно, даже получится иногда спать.  
И — не ждать.  
Перед Даней уже полная тарелка еды, тётя Вера суетится, мелькают-горят её кудри, щемит в груди, — грустно и неприятно, почему у меня не?.. — когда в кухню входит Андрей. У него волосы тоже светлые, рыжеватые, чуть кудрявые, уложены слегка набок, сверху длиннее, чем над ушами, в левом — болтается чёрный крестик. Он в джинсах в обтяжку и в просторной футболке. Он — поправляет причёску.  
Ни хрена себе, как какой-то пидор.  
Три года назад он выглядел совсем не так.   
— Привет, — говорит Андрей. Голос у него как был. Без каких-то там неуместных интонаций. Хоть это хорошо. Может, и не пидор он, ну просто мода там всякая.   
Жесть.  
Даня кивает и переводит взгляд на холодец, на салат, на свежие огурцы кружочками, на картошку.  
Андрей только садится за стол — ну, мам, ну я сам решу, — когда в кухню заваливается дядя Олег: шумный, толстеющий, втискивающийся на место между столом и холодильником.  
— Верить можно только своим людям, — говорит он, — своим по крови, а так свинью жди от кого угодно.  
— Олежек, давай потом, — хмурится тёть Вера, накладывая ему холодца.  
— Какое потом — в самый раз. Должен же я парней научить важному.  
Даня очень старается, чтобы лицо было просто лицом — без чего-то неуместного, того, за что мать кричит, сука, ты издеваешься, за что отец рвёт книги, правильно, Серёж, никакого уважения к родителям!..  
Андрей закатывает глаза и накладывает хрена на кусок холодца.  
Даня ждёт, когда тарелка опустеет.  
Ждёт, когда разговор кончится.  
Ждёт, когда можно будет вернуться в общежитие, где только два соседа — почти-тихих, всего-то музыку слушают без наушников и смотрят фильмы иногда по полночи, не особо сбавляя громкость. Никакого звона и ора, никакого Иваныча в четыре утра, никакой громкопоющей Любки, никакого материного воя, как её все достали, как всё бесит, ненавижу, ненавижу, мра-а-ази!  
Даня смотрит, как качается крестик в ухе брата.  
Даня ждёт, когда он — остановится.  
Даня ждёт, и ждёт, и ждёт.  
Ждёт.

4

  
Валя молится разве что в шутку.  
Она верит в дурной глаз, в приметы и даже справляет Хэллоуин. Она знает не только все названия костей и мышц на латыни, но и молитву, чтобы изгнать бесов: то ли на всякий случай — не стоило так много смотреть «Сверхъестественное», — то ли по приколу.  
У Вали есть кольцо «Спаси и сохрани». Валя верит, что где-то сверху кто-то есть.  
Валя говорит:  
— Допустим, Бога нет, тогда откуда это всё?   
— Теория большого взрыва? — предполагает Даня.  
Они лежат у неё на кровати — колени на колени, почти крестом, — и вообще-то он должен уйти уже через полчаса — чёртовы правила общаги, — но комната кружится-каруселится, и, Господи, как он это сделает?  
— Но откуда взрыв? — Валя аж приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть на Даню. — Из ничего? Если оно взорвалось, значит, оно уже не ничто, а что-то?  
— Но если Бог создал всё, то откуда Бог?  
— Как же вы задолбали, — говорит Маша с соседней кровати — та сдвинута с другой, они с Айной спят так. И никто не осудит Даню за то, что он представлял, как они переплетаются ногами, как красные волосы перемешиваются с чёрными на подушке и как бы он...  
— Тихо, у нас тут важная беседа, — отмахивается Валя и — смеётся. — Нет, ну ты что, совсем не веришь? Не боишься, что будет за это?  
— Почему не верю? — Даня пожимает плечами. — Верю, просто... не думая. Стоит подумать, и верить уже сложнее.  
— Нет, это для половины бутылки водки уже слишком сложная сенце... сентец... сенцтенция... а, к чёрту.  
Даня смеётся.  
Валя тёплая, костлявая, пьяная. Вечер субботы. Кроме них в комнате только Маша — Валя дружит с ней и терпит Айну, — Маша выпила с ними немного и вроде бы натянула на голову крупные наушники.  
Даня прикрывает глаза.  
Даня хочет спать.  
Мутнеют мысли, плывут, вот сейчас, ещё чуть-чуть...  
— Дань, ты что, заснул? — Валя трясёт его — пальцы вцепляются в плечо. — Пойдём. Мне потом, ты же знаешь…  
— Да, конечно.  
Даня открывает глаза — потолок сползает на стену, стена стекает на пол, пол поднимается на стену, стена...  
Даня, пошатнувшись, встаёт.  
Даня хочет спать.  
В метро, когда его толкают в бок, стоит прикорнуть в углу сиденья — по пути, в свободную минутку.  
На лекциях, когда ручка скользит по бумаге, вычерчивая длинную линию и дальше — по столику, — пока препод не рявкает на шушукающихся на задних рядах Андреева и Чекмарёва.  
На семинарах, когда заучка Соколова бубнит бесконечный доклад, а Женька пихает его под рёбра, слушай, что вчера было, слушай, как так вообще можно, слушай, давай прогуляем, слушай...  
В очереди в супермаркете, когда кассирше нужно отменить товар и можно облокотиться на ручку тележки, а потом вскинуться, я же в магазине, ну ё-моё, ещё и жвачку чуть не забыл. Морозно-мятную.  
В кафе — он работает официантом, — стоит замереть, присесть, когда посетителей немного, и — раз! — Богда-а-ан, ты где?  
В общежитии, вечером, на кровати, на подушке, даже к семинару подготовился, шесть часов сна, наконец-то, о, я тут Катьку и Машу позвал, бухнём, музычку включим, Дань, ты с нами?  
С нами — снами — сна бы...  
Будильник звонит, а Даня не помнит, закрывал ли глаза, дремал ли. Хотя сон вроде видел — бесконечную беготню, кажется даже, сбивая одеяло, перебирал ногами, как, бывает, спящие собаки — лапами.  
Нужно сдать реферат. Нужно сдать лабораторные. Нужно встать с кровати.  
Даня хочет спать.  
Даня смеётся с Женькой — её дреды потрясающие на ощупь, они однажды целовались по пьяни, но дальше не пошло, — болтает с Лёней и Антоном, Даня идёт после пар пить с ними, Даня едет к Вале, Даня работает, Даня говорит, да, конечно, я с вами, Даня отвечает на материны звонки — кричит на неё в ответ — и звонит раз в месяц бабушке, получил деньги, спасибо, что прислали, у меня всё хорошо, да уже привык, почти год здесь.  
Даня ездит через выходные — или чуть реже — к тёте Вере. Иногда дядя Олег дома и заводит разговоры о том, кто кому друг, а кто враг, и о том, что его жизнь научила разбираться в людях. Иногда Андрей выходит к столу, поправляет причёску, пьёт один из своих сильно пахнущих чаёв, рассказывает про учёбу, про поездку в Прагу с друзьями прошлой весной, про Чака Паланика, которого любит, про «Соловей» — любимый кинотеатр — и фильмы, на которые ходил не по одному разу, будто деньги девать некуда. Иногда Танька уже в кухне с чашкой кофе, у неё короткие волосы, кольца в ушах — по штук пять, — громкий смех и попугай, которого зовут Джек — полное имя Джек-потрошитель, конечно. Она на четыре года старше Дани, и, когда тёть Вера отходит, Танька отпускает глупые шутки, Даня в ответ такие же, они показывают друг другу по среднему пальцу.  
Это весело.  
Это невыносимо.  
Это — как через стекло, как по телевизору. Глянуть — не потрогать.  
Тёть Вера дома всегда — она открывает соленья, печёт пироги, варит супы, жарит мясо, мешает салаты.  
Обычно звонит Дане в пятницу вечером. Бывает, вместо неё Андрей пишет ему «Вконтакте» что-то вроде «Как дела? Мама спрашивает, хочешь ли ты завтра приехать».  
Плохо.  
Не хочу.  
До зарплаты — полторы недели.  
До зарплаты — четыреста двадцать рублей.  
Даня хочет спать и пишет: «Хорошо». Пишет: «Приеду к пяти».  
На завтра поднимается по лестнице на десятый этаж, стоит — дышит шумно, тише, нормально, — жмёт на звонок. Дома тёть Вера и Андрей. Дане подпихивают тарелку с салатом.  
— Зачёты уже скоро, со следующей недели, — рассказывает он, доедая. — У меня даже автомат есть один.  
Тёть Вера кивает, открывает духовку.  
— Мясо ещё не готово, посидишь с Андреем?  
— Ладно.  
У Андрея своя комната. Маленькая, с громадой офисного углового стола — на полочках книги в оранжевых и ярко-разноцветных обложках, — большой монитор. Ещё в комнате платяной шкаф, стул и разложенный диван.  
— Как дела? — спрашивает Андрей, глянув из-за плеча, и проводит рукой по волосам.  
Футболка у него какая-то розовая, и вдруг он правда пидор? Да и как вообще можно причёски вон делать, за собой следить? Не по-мужски это.   
— Нормально, только спать хочу, — говорит Даня, садясь на диван — откидываясь сразу назад. Ноги, согнутые в коленях, стопами — на полу.  
Андрей поворачивается-крутится на стуле.  
— Не выспался? — Он смотрит на Даню.  
— Ну, не очень, с работы поздно вчера пришёл.  
Андрей вроде не работает. Или Даня просто не знает об этом. Они вообще нечасто говорят. Иногда репостят — дежурно — друг другу свежие мемы «Вконтакте». Или чем-то делятся к слову за столом. Или вот так, пока тёть Вера готовит, Даня заходит и плюхается на диван. Андрей поправляет волосы, сидит, ногу закинул на ногу, руки сцепил в замок. И Даня так же — руки уложил на живот, пальцами между пальцев.  
— Я полночи фильм смотрел, — говорит Андрей. — Тоже вырубаюсь слегка.  
— Ага.  
Даня хочет спать.  
Даня говорит Вале: «Я устал», стонет Женьке перед парами: «Я не выспался», улыбается тёть Вере: «Всё хорошо, только часов в сутках маловато», признаётся бабушке: «Да, это непросто — и учиться, и работать», жалуется Лёне и Антону: «Я жесть как задолбался», пишет Вите: «Ненавижу работу», советует Расулу: «Цени школьные годы», сознаётся Илюхе: «Я бы, кажется, проспал бы неделю, из кровати бы не вылезал», орёт: «Задолбали со своим бухлом, можно хоть иногда поспать нормально!»  
Даня слышит, Даня читает: ужас-то какой, разгреби дела и отдохни, бедный, ложись пораньше, может, пропусти какую-нибудь пару и поспи, ох, в твоём возрасте бы отдыхать, это реально хреново, скоро хоть каникулы, наконец, отдохнёшь, ладно-ладно, мы не будем...  
А тут надо же — фильм он смотрел, занятой охренеть как.  
Пидор.  
Даня закрывает глаза.  
Мутнеют мысли, плывут, вот сейчас, ещё чуть-чуть...  
Даня просыпается среди ночи — за окном полумрак. На нём одеяло, только ноги не накрыты, отлежал шею — позвонки хрустят, когда он привстаёт и крутит головой. Андрей лежит где-то сбоку, тоже неровно, ноги торчат с дивана.  
Даня смотрит на разметавшиеся по подушке светлые недлинные волосы.  
Даня не хочет спать.

5

  
Андрей никогда не молится.  
Он носит в ухе крестик, а на запястье на шнурке изредка звезду Давида.  
Иногда он травит шутки про болезни, про смерть, про президента и про Иисуса. Даня не против таких, какая, к чёрту, разница? Он так и так не сойдёт за праведника — прелюбодействует, желает дома ближнего своего, не почитает мать и отца, произносит имя Господа напрасно, — шуткой больше, шуткой меньше.  
Они встречаются в «Маке» на Третьяковской, Андрей зевает и отпивает кофе из стаканчика — от души, кажется готов вылакать за раз весь стакан, — а потом открывает соус к картошке.  
Даня прихлёбывает колу и разворачивает чизбургер.  
— Сессия — зло, — говорит Андрей.  
Даня кивает. Во рту сладко-солёно.  
Тянет холодом — сзади открывается дверь, они сидят недалеко от выхода. Зима морозная и ранняя.  
— Ну чего, как ты вообще? — спрашивает Андрей, обмакнув соломку в соус, но ещё не донеся до рта. Спрашивает — будто уже не писал с утра: «Как дела?»  
Даня улыбается.  
Качается крестик в ухе, Андрей уже трижды поправил причёску, а ещё перед едой протёр ладони антибактериальным гелем для рук из маленькой бутылочки. Андрей носит всякие свитшоты, парки, слаксы, скинни. А одна из угловых полочек в ванной комнате со всякими гелями и скрабами точно его.   
Андрей закидывает Даню сообщениями — шутками, историями с учёбы, жалобами на родственников, любимой музыкой и, Господи боже мой, нравоучениями. Дань, ну это правда ни в какие ворота, я не собираюсь обсуждать трахательность девушек, это элементарно проявление неуважения, я вообще считаю, что личность важнее жопы и сисек, Дань, просто задумайся, как это выглядит не только с твоей стороны, Дань, мы уже в двадцать первом веке живём, давай без вот этого вот, без всяких там предубеждений, ярлыков, Дань, не стоит смеяться над чужим выбором, каким бы он ни был, тебе было бы приятно, если бы посмеялись над твоим? Дань-Дань-Дань...  
Он часто начинает сообщение с имени, а вслух произносит его как-то странно. Тянет не «а» — «н». Дан-н-нь.  
Андрей рассказывал летом, что с кем-то встречался, но уже расстался. Не говорил: с девушкой, но и не говорил: с парнем. У этого человека даже имя — как специально — Саша.  
Впрочем, это, конечно, девушка. Ладно любит Андрей все эти женские штуки и проводит в ванной каждое утро по часу, ладно там крестик в ухе, свитшоты, причёска, Даня понял, что мода — страшная штука. Чего только укороченные брюки стоят, это зимой-то и без подштанников. Но Андрей не пидор, быть этого не может.  
— Да всё нормально, — говорит Даня. — С Машкой в кино собрались завтра, наконец оба свободны.  
Даня улыбается.  
Маша рассталась со своим парнем в конце мая, это Даня узнал от Вали. Пришёл как-то: Маша с чалмой-полотенцем на голове драила ванну — одну на две комнаты. Даня ещё подумал тогда, каково это — пропускать через пальцы мокрые, потемневшие, насыщенно-красные пряди. Подумал и — устроился болтать с Валей. Это потом они разговорились — на Валином дне рождения, — потом Маша ему написала, он ей позвонил и — пошло-поехало.   
Волосы у неё мягкие, улыбается она широко, ноги на ощупь гладкие-прегладкие, можно ну просто бесконечно водить по ним рукой, снизу вверх, до кружева трусов, чтобы всё же скользнуть пальцами под него, погладить медленно, отодвинуть ткань, и проникнуть глубже — указательным и средним — во влажное, всё смотреть на её лицо — зажмуренные глаза, приоткрытые губы. Хорошо как, что летом и Валя, и Айна разъехались, а Маша осталась. Потом стало сложнее.  
Зато потом он узнал, что Маша любит странноватые фильмы, что в школе ходила с брекетами, что у неё два старших брата в Ульяновске, что её отец сильно пьёт, а мама много работает, что она с детства решила стать врачом, но пока до конца не определилась каким. Больше хочет детским хирургом, но все отговаривают: сложно, стресс, не женское это дело. Даня представить не может — эти руки, эти тонкие пальцы, затянутые в перчатки, в красном, в разрезе расходящейся кожи, в маленьком теле. Даня часто говорит ей: ты всё сможешь.   
Даня улыбается, пока Андрей рассказывает, как ходил к другу-музыканту на небольшой концерт, а там были даже по его меркам специфические личности, и он так и не определил пол некоторых из них, хотя старался.  
Иногда Даня бывает у Андрея — у тёть Веры — в гостях, но ещё они встречаются с Андреем просто так в свободное время, списавшись, пока сидят на парах. Андрей на своих бывает чаще — он ответственный. Даня завёл приятелей на курс-два старше и знает, кого можно пропускать безболезненно и кто за символическую плату поможет с лабами. Даня иногда пьёт с Остапчуком — старостой группы, — так что по журналу он и вовсе примерный студент.  
— Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про Соколову?  
— Кто это именно? — Андрей щурится, морщит лоб.  
— Ну, девчонка, которая на каждом семинаре отвечает.  
— Ага.  
— Вот сегодня она, значит, со своим докладом с первой ссылки в «Гугле» не понимала, почему все смеются.  
Андрей фыркает.  
— У нас таких несколько человек, — говорит он.  
— И ты один из них?  
Даня улыбается, смотря, как Андрей закатывает глаза.  
— Да, Дан-н-нь. — Он вымазывает последней соломкой остатки соуса. — И я не стесняюсь признаваться в этом. По крайней мере я трачу на выполнение заданий не больше пяти минут в день.  
Даня хохочет. Не то чтобы он вообще тратил на задания время — исключая суровые сессии, когда жить без апельсинового «Адреналина» невозможно, — но он и не пытается сойти за умного.  
Разве что — чуть-чуть — за остроумного.  
Каково, а?  
На работе точно прокатило. Там вообще все весёлые ребята. Не из тех, с кем увиделся бы лишний раз, но из-за кого можно надевать форменную рубашку, не думая, что хочется удавиться.  
— Мама опять спрашивает, не хочу ли я найти подработку, — делится Андрей. — А я... хочу, но и не хочу. Типа я понимаю, что это правильно, не то чтобы я реально мечтаю сидеть на шее у родителей, но они на то и родители, чтобы обеспечивать, и я... Ну может, я ищу не так рьяно, как стоит. — Андрей тянется рукой к волосам, но — пальцы-то жирно-солёные — опускает её на поднос. — Блин, я понимаю, что ты вот работаешь, и это как-то неловко.  
— Нормас, — отмахивает Даня. — Я б тоже не работал, если бы было что жрать. Типа я тебя понимаю.  
Даня улыбается.  
Отец написал в последний раз два месяца назад, на день рождения, эсэмэс в три слова.  
Мать звонила недавно, что, опять не навестишь родителей? Вот она, благодарность за то, что мы тебя вырастили! Из динамика шипело, звенело и поющий голос слышался — Любки.  
Даня так улыбался, что казалось, челюсть сведёт.  
Звенело, шипело, слышалось — вдали.

6

  
Маша иногда молится.  
Маша говорит: был бы Бог, он бы не позволил детям болеть, что они сделали, чтобы заслужить это?  
Маша говорит: с Рождеством, Христос Воскресе, Боже, помоги им всем, ох, я ходила в церковь, за здравие дедушки заказала молебен, совсем плохо ему.  
Говорит: Господи, пусть этот гондон поставит мне уже хоть тройбан.  
Говорит: видит Бог, я пыталась, но больше не могу, Дань, давай, ну, всё... Ты не представляешь, как это сложно говорить, но...  
Даня представляет.   
Даня молча кивает.  
— Тебе даже сказать нечего? — Маша качает головой.  
Они ругались, они реже виделись — с зимней сессии раз-два и обчёлся, — они обсуждали изредка новые фильмы, популярные мемы, дурацкие видео на «Ютубе», чаще — перекидывались «Вконтакте» смайликами.  
Что тут говорить?  
— Думаю, ты права.  
Они сидят на лавке — выбрались, наконец, погулять. У Маши всё такое же красное ровное каре и стрелки от уголков глаз — они чуть плывут, если с ней долго, и жарко, и много: она тогда даже плачет, пока улыбается.  
— С тобой круто, но я правда не представляю, как с тобой — серьёзно, — говорит Маша.  
Даня представляет — так же, разве есть разница? Почему это он виноват? Почему это с ним нельзя серьёзно?  
— А я не представляю, как с тобой серьёзно, — врёт он — ухмыляясь.  
Маша щурится, фыркает.  
Они — ругаются.  
А потом Даня едет в метро, злится, бесится, кривит губы, хмурит лоб, сжимает лямку рюкзака пальцами, сука, сука, сука — Маша, вон та женщина, что пихнула случайно, жизнь.   
Даня представляет: он наматывает короткие волосы на кулак — красное течёт сухо по пальцам, — он сзади, он вжимает её в кровать, он целует в шею — до крови, до боли, до костей...  
Сука-сука-сука...  
И Маша, и та женщина, и жизнь, и — Даня.  
Они переписываются иногда, вроде остаются друзьями — просто не по пути, бывает же, никто не виноват, все виноваты, — Даня улыбается, когда приходит к Вале в гости, и спрашивает у Маши, как там у неё дела с тем преподом. Валя потом, провожая его, говорит, что это как-то супернеловко, но он не должен думать, что Валя всегда на Машиной стороне, она их обоих понимает. И Даню, у которого учёба, работа, полно знакомств, мало желания загадывать на будущее. И Машу, которая хочет больше внимания, которая хочет переехать из общежития, которая хочет — не сейчас, но через годик, куда тянуть-то? — свадьбу, детей.  
По дороге к метро Даня представляет, как писал бы Маше чаще, как они могли бы видеться каждые выходные, иногда ещё в будни, как он постарался бы найти подработку, как они стали бы снимать квартиру, как можно было бы прижаться к ней, пока она чистит зубы, готовит, учится, смотрит «Игру престолов».  
Солнце слепит глаза до рези, до мути.  
Грёбаное солнце.  
Даня напивается — три «Балтики девятки» натощак — и пишет Андрею, тот всё равно молчит, не рвётся рассказывать о том, о чём обмолвился вчера: ну, я долго после Саши не встречался ни с кем, а тут кое-что... потом расскажу. Играет музыка, на соседней кровати Лёха с Катькой, сука, притащил свою девчонку и сосётся, совсем охренел. Дима куда-то свалил.  
«ну че я мг? ниче я и так донху на рботе блин этт сарный корчагн ещ на все блн ходи лецкии ска я пнимюа но врдгур я мг бы и эт тпиа отгворки тпи мне был леьн ил раид неее не мг или порст я турс и чмо».  
Даня засыпает до того, как Андрей появляется в Сети и отвечает.   
«Дань, конечно, ты трус и чмо, — читает Даня с утра. — Мы все так или иначе отчасти трусы и чмо. Но ты один из самых нетрусливых трусов и нечмистых чмов».  
«Нихрена себе ты философ», — пишет ему Даня на ходу. Чёртова Корчагина не стоит пропускать, даже если умираешь. А тут подумаешь — свет разъедает глаза, трещит башка, мутит и только хочется сдохнуть.  
Даня представляет, как спотыкается на лестнице, летит-катится вниз — кхгряк, гхкрусть, — вот уже все стоят на его похоронах, «любимому сыну и внуку», «дорогому другу», свечки за упокой, кислотные букеты цветов, табличка сменяется на крест, его заслоняет гранитный памятник, вокруг оградка. «А кто это на фотографии, папа? — А это твой двоюродный дядя, он умер. — А что такое умер? — Это когда закапывают в землю и человека больше нет».  
В выходные тёть Вера зовёт Даню на пирожки. Он съедает четыре штуки — два с капустой и два с яблоком, — прежде чем пойти к Андрею в комнату.  
— Привет, — говорит, прикрывая за собой дверь. — Ты ел пирожки? Они лучше, чем потрахаться.  
Андрей фыркает, он за компьютером — виден только затылок, уложенные на правый бок волосы, воротник футболки — Даня её помнит, видел, она с эмблемой «Ганс энд Роузес». Классная, он тоже от такой бы не отказался, но такая явно стоит больше двухсот рублей — расточительно.  
Плюхнувшись на диван, Даня подгребает подушку под голову. Андрей поворачивается.  
— Нехило, — вырывается у Дани. — Как это вообще?..  
На Андреевом лице, как всегда, чисто выбритом, без единого прыща — у Дани вот вчера вскочил на подбородке, — фиолетовое, желтушное по краям пятно под правым глазом.  
— Почему никто не может промолчать, а? — морщится Андрей. — Бывает всякое.  
— Но в глаза же бросается.   
Даня усмехается — ну надо же, Андрей и драка.   
Даня представляет, как чей-то кулак врезается ему в скулу, как мотается голова, как звенит в ушах, и это не больно даже, странно и можно ударить в ответ, вмазать хорошенько.  
— Это одна неприятная история, — говорит Андрей. — О том, как кое-кому из моих знакомых было дело до моей личной жизни, мы повздорили, а моя личная жизнь слилась, пока мне подбивали глаз.  
— А ты подбил хоть что-то в ответ?  
— Не уверен, но я пытался. — Андрей улыбается — как-то криво.  
Личная жизнь, повздорили, глаз подбивали... Ну, я долго после Саши не встречался ни с кем, а тут кое-что... потом расскажу. Личная жизнь, повздорили...  
Нужно спросить.   
Что вообще случилось?   
Что это за личная жизнь была, о которой Андрей так толком и не рассказал?  
Да, лучше спросить — пусть говорит.  
Даня сейчас спросит.  
Даня представляет, как Андрей рассказывает про девчонку с потрясающими волосами... ладно, может, он не говорит про волосы вообще, с сиськами потрясающими, с жопой отменной, с шутками — можно от смеха сдохнуть, о том, как оказалось, у неё ещё кто-то есть, или бывший объявился, или ещё что-то...  
Даня представляет. Представляет. Представляет.  
— А... Ты... — Даня жмурится и глубоко вздыхает.  
Даня знает: представляй — не представляй...   
— А чего он слился-то? — спрашивает он. — Ну, твой личный жизнь?  
Андрей моргает, лицо у него застывшее, смешное, с фингалом этим. И Даня — смеётся.  
— Я... — Андрей даже моргает уморительно, будто в глаз что-то попало. — Я... Ну, Денис в топе трусов и чмо на первом, сука, месте.  
— Тогда на хрен его, — постановляет Даня. — Ну, на чужой.   
Теперь Андрей тоже смеётся.  
Ладно уж, он — это он, со своими закидонами, но… нормальный, с кем он там что ни делал, а вот этот Денис точно пидор.  
— Ты, кажется, что-то про пирожки говорил? — спрашивает Андрей. — Мама уже приготовила?  
Пирожки у тёть Веры как пирожки — вкусные, мягкие, с двумя начинками на выбор. Бабушка, кажется, пекла такие же. Или мать — давно, ещё когда Даня не пошёл в школу, она работала, а отец пил только по праздникам.  
Даня представляет, как сидит за столом, перед ним пирожок — огромный в руках-ручках, — а кто-то возвышается рядом. Представь чётко — будет неправда. А так — может, и воспоминание.  
Вечером Андрей пишет ему: «Спасибо, Дань, я, честно сказать, слегка боялся, что ты поставишь мне второй для симметрии, ты говорил как-то обо всём этом».  
Да, Даня представляет, что мог сказать, ну и жесть ведь, когда два парня, как так можно мужику с мужиком, в каждый сериал теперь этих пихают, гей-парады — это дичь, нет, песня, конечно, хорошая, но ты знаешь, что её поёт пидор?  
Андрей — пидор.  
Господи боже мой.  
Боже мой.  
Это же получается...  
Даня представляет, как Андрей лежит на этом своём диване и к нему прижимаются — не сиськами, не гладкостью под пупком — ногами волосатыми, дышат ему в скулу, в синяк и правее — в крестик. И ладонь убирает волосы за ухо, гладит-гладит-пропускает через пальцы светлые мягкие пряди, и щекой Андрей трётся о руку — так, что короткие волоски на виске колют ладонь.  
Господи боже мой, как же дико.  
И немного щекотно — внутри, в животе, в желудке или, может, повыше.  
Ну и чушь.

7

  
Мать молится.  
Или Дане так кажется: слов он разобрать толком не может, но они монотонные и непонятные, как молебны в храме.   
Ладно, это вряд ли молитва — среди невнятного прорезается гадёныш, хорошо хоть бабку с дедом навестил, к мамочке с папой и зимой-то не приедешь, стыдишься, а мы для тебя...  
Даня агакает в трубку.  
С матерью и отцом он тоже встречался у бабушки с дедушкой — стол был заставлен едой, бабушка надела нарядную кофту, дедушка разлил черносмородиновую наливку, Даня улыбался, вспоминал — картошку из печки, дворнягу во дворе, шалаши, которые строил с Андреем, как отливал тайком самогон, как дедушка учил стрелять из ружья, как в лес за грибами ездили, как на веранде за столом собиралось человек двадцать родственников, и всё было так ярко и так весело. Думал, не зря приехал.  
Через полчаса все поругались и напились, а отец ушёл, хлопнув дверью. Мать рассказала, что однажды тоже в деревне он вздумал топиться, пошёл на реку и сиганул ведь. Только воды было по колено, вот идиот.  
Андрей потом смеялся смайликами, когда Даня ему это пересказывал. Андрей поехал с мамой и папой в Крым и присылал фотки.  
Даня смотрел на них снова и снова.  
Вспоминал, что шрам на колене у Андрея оттого, что он часто падал на асфальт в детстве.   
Вспоминал, что уже видел давно, когда они ещё мылись в бане с мамами целой компанией, родимое пятно — облачко — у него на животе.  
Вспоминал, каким в детстве он был юрким, ловким, мелким, а потом враз вытянулся.  
Дане казалось, сам он рос по-другому — не настолько резко, хотя тоже, было время, мать очень жаловалась, только купили обувь — новую нужно, спасибо, Любкин Пашка вырос из кроссовок, их поносишь.  
Из динамика — тишина.  
И когда мама бросила трубку?  
Вечер, Даня закончил работать пораньше сегодня, он уже по пути от метро к общаге заворачивает в универсам, выбирает продуктов, вот-вот заснёт у кассы — единственной работающей. Смотрит на жвачку — морозно-мятную.  
Вспоминает, такую всегда покупал Витя. И пахло от него потом жвачкой и сигаретами. Сколько они уже не общаются? Наверное, больше года.  
Даня проверяет сообщения: Валя уточняет, что он приедет в выходные, как обещал.  
«Я не потащу тебя в лифт», — пишет она и следом присылает череду подмигивающих смайликов.  
Даня вспоминает, как они ехали в кабине — ещё с двумя вроде-китайцами, — и лифт застрял. И чувство было, будто Даня в своей коже — тоже. И невыносимо было — до сбитого дыхания, громкого и быстрого стука сердца, неловких полушуток о том, что тут они и сдохнут, и разложатся.  
Даня вспоминает, как рассказал потом об этом Андрею, а тот спросил: «Очень боишься? А в метро нормально?»  
Бред какой — боится. Даня — мужчина, Даня — сильный, он не слабак, он не ничтожество, на которое можно кричать, чьи вещи можно ломать, он — не никто.  
«Иногда бывает не по себе».  
Андрею можно верить.  
Андрей вон гей, и ничего — не слабый, не меньше мужчина, чем те, кто только в вагину — ни разу не в задницу.  
Да, Даня теперь говорит «гей».  
А «пидор» — ну разве что в шутку. Ну или когда человек пидор по сути, а не по ориентации. Андрей ему объяснил, а Даня не дурак — понял.   
Даня вспоминает об этом, усмехаясь.  
Он ведь раньше о многом не задумывался — тогда, когда в школе учился. О том, что «на слабо» — полная хрень, что отказаться не значит быть слабым, что, если хочешь играть в куклы, а не в машинки, это нормально. Девушки — не тёлки и не бабы. А геи — нормальные люди.  
Ну надо же.  
«Слушай, — пишет Даня Андрею, — я на выходных к Вале может в понедельник вместо пар?»  
Даня вспоминает, как пили вместе в кафе — Даня, Андрей и Валя. Смеялись много, Валя наделала миллион селфи. И кое-какие из них Даня предпочёл бы забыть — такие у него там рожи. Только Андрей на всех фотках хорош, разве что пьяновато-загадочен.  
«Не могу, Дань», — отвечает Андрей и добавляет два печальных смайлика.  
Даня хмурится и пишет Вале: «Слушай а может Андрей тоже придет? С него бухло».  
Пищит считыватель, кассирша бурчит себе под нос, Даня щурится — двести сорок два рубля — и отсчитывает деньги. Запихивает всё в рюкзак, смартфон вибрирует — Валя не против.  
Даня чуть не прищемляет молнией шарф — так быстро застёгивает рюкзак.  
Даня звонит Андрею ещё в дверях.  
Андрей поднимает после первого гудка.

8

  
Может, Танька и молится, но случая поинтересоваться о её религиозности Дане ни разу не представилось.  
Он и знает-то о ней всего ничего: окончила институт, финансы, работает в «Делойте», ни с кем вроде не встречается, учит корейский язык и вроде бы мечтает переехать в Корею, Джек Потрошитель недавно скончался, и она подумывает о новом.   
Ещё кофе любит. Даня как раз сидит в кухне с ней рядом, вдыхает запах и ведёт беседу ни о чём, когда открывается входная дверь и слышится голос Андрея:  
— Дан-н-ня уже приехал?  
— Да-а, — кричит он в ответ.  
Танька вздыхает, накладывает себе на блюдце конфет и печенья.  
— Не буду вам мешать, — говорит, берясь за ручку чашки.  
Даня успевает допить чай, прежде чем видит Андрея.  
Он входит в кухню, стучит дверцами шкафчиков, насыпает чая из одного из своих пакетиков, заливает не совсем кипятком — чаинки плавают, Даня видит.  
Ещё Даня видит, как Андрей морщится, как болтает кругом-водоворотом содержимое кружки.  
Видит, как он вздыхает.  
— Жопа с экзаменом? — спрашивает Даня.  
— На пересдачу отправил, мудак. — Андрей делает глоток и сплёвывает чаинки в чай — из кружки едва выплёскивается, блестит лужицами на столе.  
— Зато будет время подготовиться.  
— Ага, два дня.  
— Ну хоть столько.  
— Да учиться осталось-то, блин, сессия в апреле, а он, сука!..  
Андрею осталось полгода, потом он, бакалавр журналистики, собирается подавать документы в магистратуру на международную.  
— Да поставит и в жопу запихнёт свои сраные придирки, — обещает Даня.  
— Вот точно, думаю, ему бы помогло. Запихнул бы что-то в жопу — глядишь, расслабился бы.  
Даня смеётся, и Андрей — тоже.  
Даня видит, Андрей старается, он ходит на пары, он готовится к экзаменам, он расстраивается, если этого оказывается мало, если чувствует, что мог бы сделать больше, но не сделал.  
Даня видит, Андрей часто ленится, а потом корит себя за это, за то, что может часами сидеть за компьютером праздно — листать стену дурацких пабликов, смотреть видео на «Ютубе», читать статьи о синдроме Стендаля, пятнах на солнце, законе Паркинсона, тесте Струпа, Большом адронном коллайдере, савантизме, бреде Фреголи и эффекте Барнума, а потом пересказывать их, уточняя по пять раз термины и фамилии всяких учёных.  
Даня видит, Андрей — уставший. От сессии, от ругани с однокурсниками — кое-кому не по нраву, что он гей, — от жизни, может быть.  
Даня иногда и себя таким ощущает — очень драматичным и очень уставшим от жизни. Он тогда — до кучи — представляет всё, что с ним было, путь до церкви, хруст снега, борщ с майонезом, дядя Витя повесился, сломанная машинка, велосипед, пианино, самокат, телефон-раскладушка, материны крики, Вика, Даша, Маша — они тоже кричат, — друзья, с которыми общается только в сообщениях, и то раз в два месяца, работа, учёба, идиоты по комнате, общий душ на этаже, усталость и — это.  
Это.  
Андрей снова выплёвывает — пф-плюх — чаинки в кружку.  
Мерзко.  
Должно быть мерзко.  
Но — нет.  
Даня видит крестик, болтающийся на серёжке-гвоздике, чуть отросшие волосы — они лезут в глаза, Андрей заправляет их за уши, — помятую клетчатую рубашку, чёрные джинсы с сероватым пятном на левом колене — упал или, может, о что-то обтёрся.  
Даня видит веснушки на носу, немного неровные брови, улыбку, будто собирающуюся в углах губ, прежде чем Андрей действительно улыбается, мягкость волос, разницу цвета — у корней чуть темнее.  
Даня видит, Андрей улыбается.  
Даня видит — пожалуй, слишком хорошо.  
— Мама ещё не приходила? — спрашивает Андрей.  
— Не. Танька сказала, она то ли у парикмахера, то ли где-то ещё.  
— На маникюр пошла. — Андрей собирает чаинки, вылавливает их указательным пальцем, подцепляя ногтем, и выкладывает на стол — аккуратно, в кучку.  
— Ну, тебе лучше знать.  
— Это на что это ты намекаешь? — манерничает Андрей, картинно округляя глаза.  
— Ну-у-у, — тянет Даня, поигрывая бровями.  
Даня видит, Андрею это нравится — то, что Даня говорит такое в шутку, то, что с ним можно о таком шутить, что Даня никогда не скажет всерьёз, мол, Андрей так нельзя, ты поступаешь неправильно, ты — неправильный.  
Даня видит, Андрей пишет чаще, чем раньше, говорит больше — серьёзно, не только травит шутки и байки. О том, как долго сомневался, что гей, было, мол, всякое, неловкое или слишком ловкое с кем-то. О том, как пробовал встречаться с Сашей — всё-таки девушкой, они вместе учились в школе, — и с ней было хорошо, но как-то не совсем. Как стал общаться с Денисом, а позже Денис открестился от всего, как только оно случайно всплыло. Теперь в универе все знают и большинство не обращает внимания, а кое-кто кривится, только Леся — подруга-бисексуалка, рисующая эротические иллюстрации иногда лишь с отдалённо антропоморфными существами, — нормально относится. Андрей боится рассказать семье — боится насмешек сестры, разочарования мамы и злости отца. А раньше ещё чертовски боялся, что Даня узнает — сначала он и вовсе казался ему дико дремучим, общаться не хотелось, чего такому доказывать, скандал устроит и родителям ещё растреплет, а потом стало страшно потерять дружбу, которая завязалась.  
Когда Андрей допивает чай, они уходят к нему в комнату, смотрят «Клинику» — вроде третий сезон.  
Даня видит, Андрей сидит близко.  
Даня видит — веснушки, крестик, мягкие-премягкие волосы, вот бы...  
Он сцепляет руки в замок — пальцы болят.  
Так — лучше.  
Так — правильно. 

9

  
Может, дело в том, что Даня не молится?  
Молился бы, делал бы всё правильно, ходил бы в храм, всегда отвечал на «Христос воскресе» «Воистину воскресе», справлял бы Рождество, звонил матери и отцу сам и почаще, не завидовал, не занимался сексом не в браке, не врал — и ничего этого не случилось бы.  
Они не сидели бы у Дани в комнате в общаге — Дима и Лёха ушли на день рождения к Катьке, — не пили бы ром с колой — его принёс Андрей.  
Не говорили бы обо всяком — о дожде за окном, кальянах, глупых снах, обидах, страхах, собаках, лифтах, игрушках, шалашах, самогонке, соседских котах...  
Не лежали бы так близко.  
Андрей бы не сглатывал так шумно. Не ром с колой — слюну.   
Даня не прижимался бы бедром к его бедру. Не смотрел бы в его глаза: белков — больше, зрачки — вниз. Не жался бы к его губам — сухо и шершаво, горячо, — не...  
Волосы у Андрея мягкие-скользкие. Дане потом кажется, он чувствует их между пальцев, даже когда Андрей уходит. Ровно, но с лицом покрасневше-нетрезвым, с шагами слишком широкими — слегка как у робота. Что они сказали друг другу? Это случайность? Извини? Господи? О, чёрт? Блин? Мне пора? Это — просто так?  
Это.  
Это — любопытство.  
Это — алкоголь.  
Это — дружба, кажется, такая близкая, что только одного не хватает.  
Это — ошибка.  
Это — руки, гладящие кошачью шерсть и пальцы брата, когда им по пятнадцать.  
Это — безбудущность.  
Это — не нужно.  
Лучше бы Даня молился. Тогда он не допивал бы ром — без колы и без Андрея.  
Тогда его не тошнило бы — долго, выматывающе.  
И даже после этого, а ещё после зубной пасты и чёрного чая он не чувствовал бы во рту вкус чужой слюны.

10

  
Остаётся только молиться.  
Чтобы всё было как раньше — чтобы можно было откровенничать, не стесняться, не вспоминать о том, что случилось тогда под ром с колой.  
Чтобы не стало хуже, чем когда Даня только приехал в Москву.  
Чтобы не казалось: лучше отрезать и не видеть, лишь бы не вспоминать это — неловкое, это — ненужное.  
Хорошо, что у него сессия, а Андрей оканчивает институт — дел навалом, не до этого, все сообщения только об учёбе, бесит, задолбало, когда уже кончится, вторую ночь мало сплю, сука, ставить не хочет сраный зачёт, снова диплом переплетать, раньше не могла сказать, мразь, как же надоело...  
Хорошо, что, когда они встречаются наконец в двадцатых числах июня, всё — нормально. Чуть не по себе, но правда неплохо. Можно смеяться, рассказывать дурацкие случаи с экзаменов, пить кофе из стаканчика — сладкий раф, — слушать, как Андрей провёл выпускной — они группой сняли лофт и, к счастью, ни один из гондонов, которых слишком волновала личная жизнь Андрея, не пошёл, зато он даже поговорил с некоторыми едва знакомыми и — может, виноваты были разноцветные шоты, которые мешали две девчонки и украшали жёлтыми и синими коктейльными вишнями, — распрощался с ними друзьями.  
Всё нормально.  
Если не говорить об — этом.  
Хорошо, что есть много других тем.  
Хорошо, что Андрей летит с Лесей и её парнем в тур по Европе, меня не пустили к иллюминатору, разница час, отель ничего так, потом напишу, устал, от души устал, это потрясающе, мы ходим по музеям, нет, я не зануда, это нормально, в Третьяковку с тобой, что ли, сходить, темень, я тебе пива привезу из Германии, хочешь, фоток покидаю?  
Хорошо, что Валя переезжает с Машей на съёмную квартиру, у них две комнаты, меблировка из Союза — дома у Дани был точно такой же стол и шифоньер, — зато не очень далеко от метро, можно пешком дойти, низ зелёной ветки. Маша встречается с однокурсником — его зовут Кирилл или Костя, Даня никак не может запомнить, — в одной комнате с ним находиться неловко, а вот с ней болтать теперь — нет.  
Хорошо, что Андрей поступает — готовится к экзаменам без продыху — в магистратуру.  
Хорошо, что Даня едет к бабушке с дедушкой в деревню. У дедушки артрит, он теперь с палочкой ходит, сидит много. Даня ловит Интернет на соседней улице. Мать с отцом заезжали, набухались в две хари, Даня ушёл в поля и чуть не наступил на змею — впечатлений было море. Гулял с бабушкой — к Левшам за молоком ходили, заодно договорились, что его отвезут на вокзал, — и она рассказала, как вышла за дедушку: они были соседями, дедушка взял и позвал, она и согласилась. Может, пишет Даня Андрею, я сопли распускаю, но разве это нормально?  
Хорошо, что снова начинаются учебные будни.  
Андрей привыкает к новым одногруппникам, выпивает с кем-то из них, пишет пьяные эсэмэски — мн кажтся, вискарь прдумал исус мы хрошо сидит ты там кк?  
Даня усмехается, Иисус не Иисус но вискарь хорош главное не блюй. Он тоже пьёт — Женька позвала на день рождения, она уже не носит дреды, у неё светлые волосы по плечи, она выходит замуж в ноябре.   
Они — вшестером вроде — играют в «Мафию», рядом на диване сидит Тася — кажется, на курс младше, выбритые виски, недлинные светлые волосы. Мягкие и нежные, думает потом Даня, обнимая её, они пьяные, и Тася говорит, подумаешь, едва знакомы, ты мне нравишься, ты клёвый.  
Даня пропускает её волосы между пальцев, прижимается своими губами к её — сладко-жирным от блеска. Совсем не сухим.  
Хорошо.  
Точно-точно.  
Всё — хорошо.

11

  
Когда Тася бормочет во сне, кажется, она молится — такой у неё голос, интонации странные, не разобрать, о чём вообще. И — не хочется разбирать. Мало ли.  
Даня целует её в плечо. И откидывается спиной на подушку — пытается снова заснуть.  
Диван скрипит, свет этот из окна неприятный и яркий для ночи, шуршит что-то в коридоре — лучше бы кот. Они в квартире втроём: Даня, Тася и Бандит. Тасин отец в долгой — на год вроде — командировке в Чехии, он как-то связан с МИДом или чем-то в этом роде, Даня его ни разу не видел, мама у неё умерла.  
Дане снится молитва — нервная и неправильная.   
Голова с утра тяжёлая.  
— Вечером приедешь? — спрашивает Тася, наливая ему кофе из турки.  
Глаза болят и чешутся в уголках. Даня трёт левый.  
— Не три, — говорит Тася. — Может, ячмень? У меня заварка есть, приложим сейчас.  
Даня качает головой.  
— Так, ерунда, — говорит он.  
Говорит:  
— У меня много заданий в институт, лучше посижу в общаге, сделаю, а тут отвлекаться буду. — Он улыбается.  
Тася смеётся.  
Смех у неё — ярко-звонкий.  
Веснушки на носу, свежевыбритые виски, мешковатые кофты, джинсы в обтяжку и высокие носки с дурацкими рисунками — с редисками, с гамбургерами, мужиками-пловцами, Спанч Бобом, пингвинами, кривыми кошачьими мордами.  
Тася любит фильмы Гильермо дель Торо, Ларса фон Триера и Тарковского. Отец высылает ей деньги, и она концентрируется только на учёбе, не работает, играет по полночи в «Иксбокс», носит линзы, очки — только во время простуды, как у Гарри Поттера, круглые и хлипкие, — забывает кормить кота, терпеть не может мыть посуду, но любит гладить и стирать, а ещё принимать ванну. Ненавидит, что живёт в области и до города нужно тащиться либо на электричке, либо на маршрутке. Хочет набить себе на руке осла из «Шрека». Слушает рэп и рок.  
В коридоре Даня чмокает её в губы. Спускается по лестнице — всего четвёртый этаж, — на ходу подключаясь к Интернету.  
«В два, да?» — приходит от Андрея.   
Даня собирается пропустить пару, чтобы посидеть с ним в «Маке» перед работой. Отвечает: «Окей». Загружается в маршрутку, плюхается на сиденье у окна, передаёт деньги.   
Дане снится, что он сидит в «Маке» и ждёт-ждёт... Проснувшись — стукнувшись на кочке о стекло лбом, — он не сразу соображает, что этого ещё не было.  
Болит голова.  
Женька теперь носит кольцо на безымянном пальце — серебристую нежную вязь.  
Она подпихивает Дане под голову свой объёмный шарф. Бурчит старушка-преподавательница — фамилия у неё какая-то странная, вроде на «а». Под щекой мягко-колючее, на веках красное, нет, не веках, перед ним, в миске, и не красное — розовый бульон, он крутится водоворотом, это Даня его смерчит ложкой, кусок не лезет в горло, и кажется, подними голову вверх, и... что-то будет. Непонятно, страшное ли, хорошее, грустное. Что-то. Даня уже просто держит ложку, а бульон и гуща всё кружат, внутри воронка в дно тарелки, в столешницу, сквозь неё, пол видно — уже соседский, и Даня опускает голову, потому что поднять — невозможно. И его засасывает-тащит-пихает — в бок.  
Даня дёргает головой, подбородок мокрый, и Женькин шарф, наверное, — упс — тоже.  
— Пара через пять минут кончится, — шепчет Женька, утягивая шарф к себе. Улыбается.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет Даня, плечом стирая слюну с подбородка.  
Трещит голова.  
Интернет тормозит. Андрей жалуется на работу — он удалённо пишет рекламные статьи, — Лёня сообщает, что на пары не придёт, Тася желает хорошего дня. От Вали — ничего. Она в последнее время нечасто пишет: много дел по учёбе, да ещё и этот её Вася. Они переписываются по Интернету, он живёт в Омске, и они то ли друзья, то ли не совсем, но Валя только оглянись — уже со смартфоном и уже строчит ему.  
В последний раз Валя писала Дане дня три назад про Машу — у неё отношения, дома почти не бывает, всё у парня, у Кирилла.  
«И тебе хорошего дня», — отвечает Даня Тасе.  
Он тоже, наверное, сможет так — приезжать чаще, перевезти вещи, жить с Тасей. Дарить подарки, мыть посуду за неё, покупать вещи в дом, торопиться туда, ну и потом... что-нибудь потом. Семья, дети — представляется смутно, как во сне. Сначала всё нормально, а потом… никогда не знаешь, что будет потом. Данечка, коленку расшиб, подую и пройдёт, сказку будешь слушать? Нет, конфеты после еды, послушай маму, ты уже взрослый, не доставай, сам можешь, Господи, чего ты ноешь, всего лишь ссадина, не буду я тебе читать, времени нет, какой лоб здоровый вырос — читай ему ещё!  
В метро Даня трёт виски.   
Он мог бы заснуть, и ему приснилось бы что-то. И голова стала бы ещё более тяжёлой — квадратной. Ощущалась бы ровными гранями.  
Андрей ждёт его уже в «Маке», за столиком, жуёт картошку. Машет рукой. Даже взял Дане два чизбургера и колу — Даня всегда это берёт.  
— Я тебе переведу потом, — говорит он, доставая из рюкзака блистер таблеток. Деньги есть, хотя поменьше теперь: после практики он остался на работе, в отделе систем электроснабжения. В перспективе — деньги, а сейчас — лучше бы остался подносы таскать.  
Андрей кивает.  
Даня запивает цитрамон колой.  
У Андрея свежевыбритые виски, уложенная на левый бок гладь мягких волос, веснушки на носу, на щеках, над верхней губой. Крестик в ухе. Зарождающаяся улыбка в углах рта. Привычная клетчатая рубашка — сегодня сине-зелёная, — джинсы, обтягивающие отнюдь не худые ляжки, на спинке стула висит парка. Оттопыриваются тяжёлые карманы — он носит там, кажется, всё что можно. Даже книги — покетбуки. Андрей любит перечитывать то, что уже читал, по нескольку раз. Он как раз советует «Похитителей жвачки» — книга торчит из левого кармана.  
— Она не длинная, — говорит Андрей. Он знает, что Даня медленно читает, и ему быстро надоедает.  
Андрей и фильмы пересматривает по несколько раз.  
Любит классический рок и джаз — музыку больше, чем слова. Их он зачастую слишком хорошо понимает, и они бесят. Всякие «детки», объективация женщин, гетеронормативность, дискриминация — Андрей много про это думает.   
Он почти начал встречаться с парнем — его зовут Толик, они переписываются по Интернету, оба из Москвы, тот намекал на встречу, но Андрей пока так и не решился.  
Андрей любит поезда и самолёты — куда-то ездить или летать. Любит даже метро — только не машины, не пробки, болтание-трясучку. Андрея тошнит на аттракционах. Андрей всего один раз в жизни блевал, напившись. Впервые Андрей пил с Даней — самогон в деревне, Даня, как узнал, долго смеялся — резкий-дерзкий старт, нечего сказать.  
Андрей проводит по утрам час в ванной. Андрей не следит за собой, только если очень устал, если нет на это сил, нет сил ни на что.  
Андрей говорит про романы в романах — Андрей вообще любит болтать про книги.  
Вот сейчас Андрей поправит волосы.  
Андрей поправляет волосы.  
Вот сейчас Андрей обмакнёт две соломки в соус.  
Андрей обмакивает.  
Сейчас — поднесёт стакан к губам — чуть сухим — они станут влажными.  
Сейчас...   
Даня ошибался.  
Молиться нужно было не чтобы всё осталось как раньше.  
Молиться нужно было о том, чтобы — прошло.

12

  
Перетёрся шнурок, на котором висел крестик, и Даня чуть не потерял его — он вывалился едва не в руку, когда он снимал футболку. Теперь Даня носит его в кармане. Нельзя же вроде просто купить новую тесёмку? Только в храме? Или можно, но стоит пойти и освятить?  
Даня боится.  
Последний раз он был в церкви, когда отпевали бабушку. Запомнилось всё кусками — словно восковой левой щекой, сине-красными одеждами на иконах, золотом, крестами, платками, гулким голосом и шёпотами. Потом как-то... не хотелось в церковь. Не так это было без бабушки.   
Позже думал зайти, но даже мимо проходить неловко было, давно не заглядывал, батюшка его знает и помнит, Даня же будто забыл.   
Тут-то, в Москве, конечно, незнакомые храмы и батюшки.  
Но как теперь-то?  
Как если он?..  
Вряд ли это прочтёт батюшка на его лице.  
Вряд ли Бог покарает его на месте.  
Вряд ли они — батюшка, Бог — даже укорят, будто почувствовав.  
Нет, с этим Даня справляется сам.  
Иногда он просыпается ночью, таращится в потолок, слушает храп Лёхи. Сердце колотится.  
Он боится, что забормочет во сне, как Тася.  
Боится, что кто-то прочитает его мысли, бред, ну точно бред, это невозможно, а вдруг, идиотизм, паранойя, а вдруг, вдруг, вдруг кто-то узнает?  
Вдруг — узнает Андрей.  
Андрей улыбается, откровенничает, как раньше, в глаза смотрит, общается с Толей онлайн — они вроде собираются встретиться. Это хорошо.  
Это правильно.  
Это — не это.  
В выходные Даня едет к тёть Вере, давно не бывал у них. Пишет Вале: «Да писец боюсь что диплом не примут и защититься смогу только через год на хрен мне это».  
Даня научился признавать свои страхи.  
Страх — не слабость.  
Если знаешь, с чем бороться, это проще побороть.  
Проще, но — не просто.  
«Сегодня заедешь вечером? У меня есть водка, осталась с Нового года, открыли, но не выпили».  
«Ты же знаешь что она не портится?»  
«Но стоит и манит!»  
Даня смеётся.  
Даня признаёт не только страхи.  
Иногда ему нравятся мужчины, но с женщинами знакомо и легче. Как с Тасей было, а потом он стал подозревать, что она изменяет, и оказался прав. Думал простить и забыть, но — не простил, не забыл. Ей? Себе?   
Они не видятся уже недели три.  
Ему нравятся и женщины, и мужчины. Но ни женщины, ни мужчины — не...  
Тёть Вера наготовила какого-то рагу. Пахнет — слюна течёт. На вкус кисло-сладко. Вроде овощи. Кажется, с курицей.  
— Не особо? — уточняет она, вздыхая.  
— Нет, вкусно, — улыбается Даня.  
И правда ведь вкусно, но ещё — странно.  
Так Андрей и говорит маме. Она снова вздыхает. Дядя Олег просит добавки, собирается открывать, кажется, стоматологию — Даня невнимательно слушал, — нужно ко всем подход находить, словами, деньгами, психология это. Танька больше не мечтает о Корее, у неё теперь молодой человек — так говорит Тёть Вера, широко улыбаясь, пока Танька закатывает глаза.  
Потом Даня сидит у Андрея — на диване рядом. Они болтают, смеются. Полумрак, видео на «Ютубе», Андрей показывал клип, а за ним включился другой, и ещё, и ещё, и — волосы Андрея такие мягкие, такие знакомые. Иногда Дане кажется, он просыпается с этим ощущением — гладкого и скользящего между пальцев.  
И пальцы уже не лежат замком на груди — гладят короткие волоски за ухом, ведут между прядями расчёсочно. И Андрей смотрит на него, руку свою поднимает, накрывает Данину — прижимая к своей голове, потираясь о запястье плечом. И — тянется, лицо его ближе... Даня отшатывается. Чуть с дивана не падает, врезается в стул.  
— Я... извини... я. — Он выскакивает за дверь.  
Прощается — наскоро — с тёть Верой, дядей Олегом, совсем запамятовал, реферат, дела-дела-дела!  
Андрей выходит из комнаты, смотрит, как Даня надевает куртку. Волосы у него криво топорщатся — не поправил.  
— Дан-н-нь, — говорит он.  
Даня щёлкает замком, подхватывает рюкзак за одну лямку.  
Даня боится, что это всё испортило.  
Теперь — точно.  
А ещё боится, что именно он испортил всё не между ними — только Андрею. Его улыбки, дружбу, переписку с почти-его-парнем, его «кажется, прошло» — вдруг у Андрея оно было, не то что у Дани.  
Валина бутылка водки и правда почти полная. Маша снова у парня — она скоро собирается переезжать к нему, Валя не знает, то ли просить у мамы и отчима больше денег, чтобы тянуть квартиру одной, то ли найти новую соседку, то ли искать другое жильё поменьше.  
А ещё Валя отключила Интернет, отложила смартфон на стол. Она встречается с Васей, они так решили, но она здесь, а он — в Омске.  
— Это точно кончится, — говорит Валя. — Я не перееду в Омск, он не может и не хочет в Москву, денег нет ни черта, летом к нему поеду, но всё это...   
— Жопа, — договаривает Даня, подливая и ей, и себе.  
Себе — больше.  
Между пальцев — будто бы пряди, на тыльной стороне ладони — мягкое Андреево прикосновение.  
Ещё больше.  
Больше.  
— Я не могу, — говорит он.   
Они лежат рядом на одном диване — он широкий. Даня таращится в поток, люстра слепит.  
— Не могу, — повторяет он, — просто не могу.  
— Да чего ты? — спрашивает Валя, смотрит, наверное, на него. Тёплая, пьяная, худая, родная — ближе сложно придумать.  
Или просто.  
Ближе — Андрей.  
— Я урод какой-то, я урод. Я — целовал Андрея.  
Часы тикают.  
— Нихерово.  
Будто под дых ударили — ещё тогда, в комнате Андрея, и так не отпустило. Осталось ощущением толчка под рёбра, вакуума, спёртого дыхания.  
— Блин, Дань, херня дело, правда херня, — частит Валя. — Я с Айной целовалась — стыдно признаться было, ну ещё кое-что, отдрочили друг другу, ну, просто по приколу, это нормально. Бывает.   
— Это давно было. Год назад, прикинь — год. — Под зажмуренными веками красным красно. — Но это... это — не прошло.  
— Блин, — говорит Валя. — Да это... херово. Ну, херово, что ты это чувствуешь, что тебе херово. Но вообще не херово.   
Раз — х-х-ах — и она смеётся.  
— Ну мы с тобой и два неудачника, — выдавливает вперемешку со смешками. — Мой парень в сраном Омске. А твой не парень — твой брат.  
Даня хохочет — до боли в рёбрах, до рези и мути в глазах. Валя пихает его в бедро, он её в ответ. И ещё, и снова — со смехом, несильными тычками. Даня потом так и оставляет своё колено на её коленях.   
Не смеётся, как и Валя. Кажется, она быстро засыпает.  
Даня таращится в потолок — перед глазами расплываются световые пятна, стоит чуть отвести взгляд от лампочек.  
Даня многого боится. Но больше всего — что умрут те, кто ему дорог, и ездить в лифте.  
Даня чувствует себя так, будто застрял в лифте, а все вовне — умерли.

13

  
Даня думал поставить свечки — за упокой, за здравие, — помолиться, перекреститься, но только купил тесёмку.   
Хоть на это он имеет право.  
Вряд ли остальное не кощунство после того, что он думал, что он делал, что чувствовал.  
Чувствует.  
Даня чувствует, как ветер пробивается под куртку, покрывает тело мурашками. Конец апреля, называется. Вчера и вовсе выпал снег.  
А ещё вчера написал Андрей — как ни в чём не бывало спросил, свободен ли Даня на неделе, рассказал шутку, скинул фотку идиотской вывески бара.  
Даня уже проходил это.  
Даня уже отвечал — будто ничего не было, пытался сохранить, что есть. И вот — пожалуйста. Он написал, что занят, госы на носу, диплом не дописан, работа чёртова.  
Даня покупает две банки пива и весь вечер смотрит «Назад в будущее». Самое ужасное — Андрей обожает эти фильмы.  
Даня не может об этом не думать.  
Даня чувствует: от пива чуть мутит, — когда он ел? с утра? — глаза закрываются, крестик лежит на груди, ощущается отчётливо, будто отвык.  
И от этого отвыкнет.  
Точно-точно.  
Даня чувствует, как несётся время. Выходные кончаются, хотя он успевает только пролистать новостную ленту, дважды поесть и посмотреть видео на «Ютубе». Неделя проходит, а он только чуть подправил уже написанную часть диплома и даже не открывал билеты к госам. Месяц пролетает — он сдаёт диплом в последний момент, успел выучить только половину ответов и надеется на чудо.  
Андрей желает ему удачи, пишет часто, Даня ему в ответ тоже — подбадривает на сессии, уверяет, что он нормальные статьи пишет, что ты себя принижаешь, всё зашибись.  
Они не говорят об этом.   
Этого снова — будто нет.  
Будто.  
Будь то днём — в метро, в институте, в магазине, — будь то ночью — в кровати у себя, на диване у Вали в гостях, на улице с сигаретой, которую стрельнул у Димы, — это всё равно есть.  
Даня чувствует это как-то размыто — бессловно, безмысленно.   
Безрассудно.   
Безнадёжно.  
У Андрея так же?  
Андрею надо?  
Разве может так продолжаться — сообщениями, редкими звонками, снова — будто не было ничего, снова — до чего? До ещё одного раза? Или он не случится? А вдруг?  
Андрей пишет про экзамены. Андрей пишет, что рассорился с Толиком. Андрей пишет, что хочет увидеться, Андрей шутит, Андрей шлёт фотки, Андрей болтает.  
Даня чувствует. Чувствует. Чувствует-чувствует-чувствует.  
Это — сидит под кожей, не чешется, не дразнит, не болит, просто есть, просто — постоянно.   
Даня засыпает, думая: не могу, не могу, не могу.  
Перед выпускным — за два дня — Даня приезжает к Андрею. Тёть Вера и дядя Олег на даче, Танька не пойми где. Они варят пельмени. Андрей протягивает руку, чтобы взять соль, Даня её чувствует.  
Даня чувствует, что его нога под столом совсем рядом.  
Чувствует, что Андрей с трудом находит темы для разговора — такие большие выходят паузы.  
Чувствует, что, даже когда они у Андрея в комнате слушают песню — Андрей про неё до этого говорил, — всё равно будто слишком тихо.  
Чувствует, что лично — не как в сообщениях.   
Скорей бы — хоть что-то.  
Рассосалась бы эта тишина.  
Всё стало бы как раньше.  
Это — прошло.  
Скорей бы, скорей бы, скорей бы-скорей-бы-скорейбыскорей...  
Так и бьётся внутри, когда Андрей поворачивает к нему голову и рот открывает — что-то спросить. Но — только подаётся вперёд.  
Даня чувствует — да, вот оно, хоть что-то.   
Да, это случится снова, это ясно, не висит, это — здесь.  
Даня обхватывает его голову руками и прижимается губами к его губам. Языком — в рот, зубами — стукаясь о зубы, носом — о нос, щекоткой — чужой язык на нёбе, глубоко — почти до тошноты, ещё — сметанно-пельменно. И рёбра болят — так Андрей их сжал.  
— Дан-н-нь, — говорит Андрей в какой-то сантиметр между губ, в сбитое дыхание, в минуту после.  
Даня снова его целует — опять стукнувшись зубами, носом зацепившись за нос, с болью в рёбрах, пусть — до синяков, лишь бы, пусть бы, пусть, пусть…  
Волосы скользят между пальцев, кажется, порежут кожу, рассекут — до боли, до крови, до костей. Пусть, пусть, пусть…  
Андрей губами чмокает его в подбородок, лезет пальцами под футболку.  
— Блин, не тяни, — просит он в шею, лижет её.  
Волосы невесомые, если расслабить пальцы, нежные, недлинные, гладить и гладить, выгибаясь, чтобы Андрей проводил языком широко по кадыку, дышал густо. Даня трётся, Даня правую руку тянет вниз, под Андреевы спортивные штаны, Господи, волоски — жёсткие, курчавые. Даня чмокает Андрея в скулу, гладит лобок, обхватывает член, ведёт и ведёт пальцами — вверх-вниз.  
Андрей давится воздухом. Андрей подаётся вперёд. Андрей цепляется в Данину спину. Андрей всхлипывает.  
Андрей — чувствует.  
— Чуть, — говорит с присвистом, — сильнее.  
Просит:   
— Ещё... Дан-н-нь... Ещё... Пожалуйста... Потри...  
Говорит:  
— Нога, блин, затекла. Я так не кончу.  
Даня фыркает ему в подбородок. Чуть отдвигается, пока Андрей ёрзает, и снова прижимается, целует в рот — вылизывает, чмокает, зубами стукается, жмурится. Андрей — давит на рёбра, Андрей даже языком не шевелит, мычит, бёдра его ходуном ходят.  
Даня чувствует: на ладони мокро, не напряжённо, можно просто гладить теперь курчавость, сосать вялый язык, дёргаться-двигаться — в джинсах так невозможно.  
— Я сейчас, — говорит Андрей, и — путается в пуговице, в молнии, расстёгивает, в трусы лезет и...  
— Блин, руки холодные, — шипит Даня ему в скулу.  
— Сейчас согреются, — обещает Андрей.  
Даня чувствует: ловко, медленно, прохладно, под левой ладонью — гладь, под правой — курчавость, толкаться бы, ещё и ещё. Андрей языком лезет в рот — почти в горло, почти тошно. Даня отстраняет его голову.  
— Я так блевану, давай не глубоко, — просит.  
— О, соррян, — говорит Андрей — покрасневший, растрёпанный, голову выгнувший странно — Даня тянет его за волосы.  
Андрей теперь лижет нёбо, внизу — гладит и гладит. Даня выгибается и стонет ему в рот.  
— Рука устала, — жалуется потом Андрей.  
— Помыться бы.  
Между ними — воздух, расстояние, то, что случилось.  
У Андрея — покрасневшие губы, веснушек море, волосы в беспорядке.  
Андрей смотрит Дане прямо в глаза.  
Они это зря. Не должны были. Неправильно. Нельзя. Бесполезно. Безумно. Без...  
Даня снова прижимается к Андреевым губам.   
Волосы текут между пальцев.

14

  
Наверное, Женька мо...  
Подумаешь.  
Не это важно.   
Важнее — у неё уже ребёнок, Даня с Лёней приехали в гости, до этого забегались, не смогли даже на крестины. Даня держит Марфу — и стукнуло же Женьке в голову — на руках. Она смешная, милая и страшная — всё одновременно. Экзамены Женька сдала досрочно, родила — к госам. В магистратуру не думает, дома сидит, онлайн подрабатывает — Даня не вникает кем.  
У Лёни глазища большущие, и смотрит он мимо ребёнка. Аж смешно.  
— Чай или кофе? — спрашивает Женька.  
— Чай.  
— Кофе.  
С ними можно шутить и болтать, смеяться над Лёней, для которого дети как пришельцы, можно не расшаркиваться, спрашивать в лоб, — ну почему Марфа? вдруг засмеют? — можно вспоминать общее — однокурсников, зачёты, в каких Даня позах спал на парах, как Женьке везло начинать хаять преподов, когда они проходили мимо, как Лёня чуть не вылетел из института на третьем курсе.   
А вечером Даня, обливаясь потом — ну и жарень, действительно, зачем кондиционеры в метро включать в новых вагонах, пф-ф, — едет к Вале.   
С ней по-другому.   
Даня не говорит, что вчера Андрей приехал к нему — хорошо, лето, соседи по комнате уже разъехались, — что лежали и целовались, что Даня пропускал его волосы между пальцев, Андрей тёрся головой о его руку, а потом сидел на нём верхом, целовал соски — щекотно, прохладно, слушай, как-то не канает — и чуть не оцарапал зубами член.   
Не говорит, что потом стягивал с Андрея футболку, помогал снять джинсы и трусы, гладил его, наваливался, прижимался, руки ныли, Андрей пыхтел — тяжело, — гладил, нежил — не жил, на миг показалось Дане, раньше не жил, — целовал в рот — языком по нёбу, — выгибался под Даниными пальцами, замирал, задыхался.  
Не говорит, что было замечательно, слегка мало, с девчонками-то понятно что как, а с Андреем? Можно ли? Андрей хочет? Андрей позволит? А он сам — ему?  
Не говорит, что после лежал на Андрее, чувствуя, как он гладит его по спине, по лопаткам, целовал за ухом, в рот лезли волосы — скрипящие, как квашеная капуста, если пожевать.  
Даня не говорит, но Валя — знает. Не обсуждает-осуждает. Улыбается, приглашает в гости, жалуется — больница, устала, от работы, от того, что вижу, может, не моё это? Может, я много на себя взвалила? Может, только казалось — выдержу. Даня всегда говорит: выдержишь, притрёшься, привыкнешь, всё будет хорошо.  
Во всё, кроме последнего, даже верит.  
Так часто было: не могу, не могу, не могу, а приходится. А оказывается — можешь. Правда, не хочешь. Правда, кажется, сил нет.  
Об этом Даня не говорит Вале.  
Зато говорит Андрею. Уже в августе, они оба в деревне — Андрей давно не был, родители его приезжали, Танька как-то, а он всё находил дела, поводы-отводы. Что делать-то? Друзей нет, Интернет ловит через пень-колоду, в огороде другие копаются, с бабушкой и дедушкой говорить не о чём — такие они с ним разные.  
— Дерьмовое чувство, — соглашается Андрей.  
Они сидят на лавке — совсем новой, добротной — около колонки, скрытые от ближайших домов кустарником и деревьями, ночной темнотой, стрёкотом насекомых.  
— А у меня здесь такое ощущение, — признаётся теперь Андрей, — будто это всё — мне мало́. Раньше приезжал в деревню — всё было как надо, по размеру, а сейчас всё не так, всё чужое, будто вырос, больше не запихнуться, не задохнувшись. Бабушка ещё говорит, как скучала, почаще б приезжал, а я только и могу, что думать — нет, не хочу, не смогу, только бы нескоро.  
Андрей качает головой — на макушке хвостик, скреплённый канцелярской резинкой, кожа кажется сероватой. Даня почти видит россыпь веснушек.  
Андрей смотрит на Даню.  
Андрей больше ничего не говорит.  
Между ними — летние шалаши, шумные шиферные крыши, футбол и подножки, серые прямоугольники картриджей для «Гейм Боя», я буду кротом, а ты землеройкой, у нас своя история, по ночам мы вылезаем на поверхность и спасаем мир, да чего ты, покажи, посмотрим, у кого больше, серьёзно, что ли, не пил? Господи, ну ты и лох. Да чего ты мнёшься? Всё будет зашибись, бабушка с дедушкой не узнают, лезь давай, не упадёшь, я тебя поймаю, блин, не ссы.  
Между ними — одни на двоих бабушка с дедушкой. Сначала родилась тёть Вера, потом через три года мать. Окончив школу, тёть Вера поступила в Москву, позже мать уехала в райцентр в техникум. Да, бабушка родила двух сестёр. Тёть Вера — Андрея. Мать — Даню. Иногда кажется, это видно, есть что-то общее — брови, что ли, одинаковые, или, может, лоб, может, обман зрения, обман чувств.  
Между ними — это.  
Об этом они не говорят.  
— Мне раньше тоже нравилось приезжать, — делится Даня. — Тем более что мать с отцом оставляли меня здесь, а сами сваливали. Ну и бабушка с дедушкой не пилили, кормили всегда много, делай — что хочешь, ну поругаются, но как-то... знаешь, чего ждать. А теперь мне вроде как… не нужно это.  
— Ты совсем не... — Андрей молчит немного, но всё же продолжает: — Не любишь мать с отцом?  
О таком обычно не говорят.  
Почитай отца твоего и мать твою, чтобы продлились дни твои на земле, которую Господь, Бог твой, даёт тебе.  
Мать тебя родила, будь благодарен. Они тебя воспитали, вырастили. Вот ты какой — чья заслуга?  
Ладно, вы не очень похожи, не очень близки, но как можно не любить? Не до́лжно. Невозможно.  
— Я... — Даня качает головой. — Я хотел бы их любить. Очень хотел. Это ведь правильно.  
Когда-то Дане было восемь, он лежал в кровати, ему было страшно, ему было плохо, мама сопела со своего дивана, папа храпел. Стопы чесались встать, подойти, лечь под бок, сказать: мама, сказать: я боюсь, и услышать: отвали, не до тебя, чего ты удумал, нюни распустил, не мужик, а сопля растёт. Даня сворачивался калачиком и думал: не могу, не могу, не могу.  
Не могу.  
Даня этого не говорит.  
Андрей двигается к нему по лавке, цепляясь штаниной за гвоздь, шипит, Даня смеётся, руку закидывает Андрею на плечи, по волосам гладит, вытягивает пряди из хвостика — медленно, по одной, по тонкой-тонкой.  
Андрей улыбается и кладёт ладонь на Данино бедро.

15

  
Андрей никогда не молится, но как… как он молит.  
— Дан-н-н-н-нь, — вытягивает и сам весь вытягивается под Даней. — Быстрее, давай же, пожалуйста!  
Даня рукой двигает жёстче и резче, целует Андрея в подбородок, чувствуя — его рука совсем сбилась, едва гладит Данин член, чёрт, блин, ну... Даня лижет Андреевы губы. Он молить не умеет, он и не хочет молить — только смотреть, как Андрей жмурится, рот раскрывает, как разметались по подушке волосы, как болтается крестик в ухе.  
— Слушай, — потом говорит Андрей.   
Они лежат на его диване. Холодно. Уже облетели листья, льёт за окном ливень, все подоставали куртки, а отопление, конечно, не включили. Накинув на них одеяло, Андрей расправляет складки.  
— М-м? — Даня разминает-растирает плечо. Потянул, что ли?  
— А ты не хочешь, ну, не только подрочить?  
Даня поворачивает голову, рука замирает на бицепсе. Андрей смотрит на него.  
— Ну, я бы хотел попробовать, — говорит он. — Сейчас вряд ли, мама скоро придёт. Но на выходных они с отцом собирались на дачу последний типа раз перед зимой убрать там что-то. Танька у своего, она и так дома не бывает. Давай, а?  
— И типа ты… ну?  
— Я ну. — Андрей фыркает.   
Даня задыхается — давится вдохом, только и может, что кивнуть.  
А потом представлять: чуть смутно, чуть порнушно, почти сразу себя обрывая Андрея под ним, себя — в нём.   
Представлять в метро, в институте, в общаге, покупая в магазинчике «Доширак», конечно, с курицей. И — задыхаться снова. Чувствовать, как воздуха мало, как внутри напрягается, как хочется — скорей бы, попробовать бы.  
В выходные Даня взбегает по лестнице, дышит потом сипло и давит на кнопку звонка, замирает, дурацкий вид, Андрей посмеётся, блин… Но Андрей не смеётся. Открывает дверь, только улыбается — ненасмешливо, светло как-то, бред, ну, как можно светло улыбаться, а к чёрту! Даня шагает вперёд.  
Волосы у Андрея мокрые на кончиках, а сам он сухой, горячий будто, жмущийся, руками лезущий под куртку, тянущий — подожди, кроссы, м-м-м — в комнату.  
Кроссовки они потом найдут в коридоре по пути — залившими ламинат грязевыми подтёками.  
А сейчас Андрей стягивает с Дани куртку, шипит, что холодно, прижимается, даёт на себя навалиться, Даня замирает, Даня целует. Даня задыхается.   
Одежду они стягивают, отстранившись, слегка неловко, Андрей даже признаёт это вслух, а ещё — достаёт смазку, пока Даня вытаскивает презики из кармана. Выдыхает. Смотрит на Андрея. Тот лежит на спине, одну ногу в колене согнул, щёки покраснели, рёбра выступают — поднимаются-опадают неритмично. У него стоит, он курчавый и ниже — совсем между ног.   
— Я сам ну немного того, — говорит Андрей. — Ну типа всё чисто, и ты можешь ещё, чтобы лучше вошло.  
Дане кажется, он сейчас задохнётся — не то что не сможет что-то сказать. Он только кивает, кладёт руку на коленку, поглаживает и сперва целует Андрея в живот — в родимое пятно. А уже потом гладит, путается пальцами в волосках, скользит ниже — жмурится — нежно и сложно.  
— Да, блин, возьми. — Андрей шарит по подушке и пихает Дане в плечо тюбик.  
Андрей лежит — рёбра ходят ходуном, волосы растрепались, мурашки-пупырышки по коже.  
Согреть бы его.  
Даня выдавливает геля на ладонь.  
Скользит лучше, странно так, и это, и вообще всё — странно. Андрей ноги раздвигает, в коленях согнул уже обе. Руками мнёт наволочку, себя гладит, Данины руки.  
— Хорошо? — спрашивает Даня.  
— Да, наверное. — Андрей кивает. — Это странно.  
Даня снова выдавливает геля, скользит ещё одним пальцем внутрь — течёт, кажется, на простыню.  
— Сильнее, — просит Андрей.   
Просит:  
— А можешь чуть глубже?.. Вот-вот так, порезче... Да хватит уже лить!  
Даня выдавливает ещё, щёлкает крышкой, роняет тюбик на простыню. Натягивает презерватив — пальцы дрожат, как только получается, Андрей смеётся — или это кажется. Даня надавливает — двигается. Андрей чуть морщится и ноги прижимает к груди, и — Даня на него наваливается.  
Задыхается, смотря в лицо — с зажмуренными веками, замершее на вдохе.  
Так знакомо — было же с девчонками, не совсем, но похоже. Только не вспомнить — так же задыхался, тоже всё внутри сводило так — вакуумно, ужасно, прекрасно, сильно?  
— Давай, — просит Андрей.  
Ноги разъезжаются и мешают, руки устают, Андрей себя гладит по животу и ниже, Даня толкается и толкается, и это долго, жарко, неловко, с поцелуями куда придётся, охами, невнятными словами, острыми локтями, сбивчивыми движениями.  
Потом Даня гладит Андрея по волосам.  
— Мне кажется, всё же что-то мы там мне натёрли, — говорит Андрей.  
— Совсем жопа? — уточняет Даня, завязывая презерватив.  
— Она самая.  
Андрей хохочет. Даня — вместе с ним.  
Андрей раскрасневшийся и растрёпанный, у него белёсые разводы на животе, на лобке — в волосках, — одна нога согнута, как сначала, в колене, и Даня не может не думать о том, что между, чего он касался, где соединялся, склёпывался, спаивался с Андреем — близко-близко. Дыхание сбивается.   
Позже они, чистые, в трусах и футболках, лежат рядом, смотрят «Друзей». Андрей говорит, что, если бы они пили на сексистских моментах, уже были бы в хлам. Даня соглашается.  
Он с чем угодно готов согласиться.  
Он не смотрит на экран — только на Андрея.  
Он задыхается.  
— На ночь останешься? — спрашивает Андрей. — Родители должны только к обеду вернуться.  
Даня кивает ему в плечо.  
— У нас тут, кстати, недавно разговор был. — Андрей усмехается. — О будущем. Отец такие любит вообще. Он правда мечтает передать мне семейный бизнес, но это звучит так, будто у нас тут мафиозный клан, на отца иногда находит. Может, дело в том, что ему стукнуло шестьдесят и он хочет быть уверен, что всё, что делает, не пропадёт. Ладно, в общем, мне обещали жилплощадь. Где-то в Солнцево, что ли. Дом строится пока. В ипотеку возьмём, отец говорит деньги есть, чтоб быстро выплатить.   
— Это круто, — говорит Даня.  
И правда круто — будет у Андрея своя квартира, вообще дядя Олег — мировой мужик. Только Даня не может ему больше смотреть в глаза.  
Только Дане мать звонила на прошлой неделе и кричала, что он неблагодарный сын, мог бы денег родителям прислать, у него же работа аж в Москве, деньги быть должны.  
Кажется, сейчас замутит.  
Лучше бы замутило.  
— Дом вроде весной сдать должны, — говорит Андрей. — Скорей бы, тогда удобней будет трахаться.  
Весной.  
Андрей загадывает до весны.  
Загадывает об этом — неназванном, неправильном, глупом, отчаянном.  
Об этом, которое — пока не пройдёт.  
Потому что должно пройти. Не может же так — до конца.  
Они же двоюродные братья.  
Нельзя же скрывать вечно.  
Не может же быть — вдвоём, как семья, вместе.  
Гос...  
Нет. Не о Нём, не так, не в кровати рядом с Андреем — голым, улыбающимся, довольным, потрясающим.  
— Да, — говорит Даня, — так удобнее, — и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Андрея.  
Может, это кончится до того, как он переедет. И всё станет нормально. И не будет сожалений, сомнений, ничего…  
Даня скользит языком по языку, ещё и ещё, губами вжимаясь в губы, кажется, даже до боли, носом не дышит — голова вроде кружится, в груди тяжело.   
Даня задыхается-задыхается-здхгхэ...тся-дышит Андрею в подбородок.  
У Андрея мягкие волосы, он сам тоже будто мягкий, удобный, может, чуть полноватый — это заметно, когда он без одежды, — у него миллион разных, каких-то очень хороших улыбок и касаний.   
Андрей не говорит больше о квартире, только смеётся, комментирует сериал и — обнимает Даню так крепко, будто тоже мечтал задохнуться.

16

  
Проходя мимо храма, Даня видит, как старушка в пуховом платке крестится.   
Он шагает даже — раз-два, — подбежать бы, руку положить на плечо… На плечо. Ха. Никогда он не мог положить её на плечо, слишком маленький был, чтобы дотянуться.  
Даня моргает.  
Так и на работу опоздает, чего доброго.  
Дане повысили зарплату, правда и ходит он теперь на работу, как положено, с утра до вечера, договаривается потом в институте, отрабатывает, иногда всё же отпрашивается ради важных пар — тех, на которых нужно что-то сдать. Даня понимает, ему нужны деньги, закрепиться как-то в Москве, чуть больше года и всё — никакого института и общежития, но он скорее удавится, чем вернётся домой.  
Даня понимает: он будет поднимать трубку, когда звонит мать, спрашивать, как дела, и передавать привет отцу — родители, родили, когда-то читали сказки и клали подарки под ёлку, Данечка, Даня, Богдан, где твоя благодарность, мы тебя вырастили!   
Будет слушать — да, но — никогда не приедет. Ни за что.  
В метро Даня пишет Андрею, в выходные у Антона какие-то планы — они с ним съехались, поступив в магистратуру, в одну комнату, — кажется, его и ночью не будет, приедешь? Андрей отправляет две строчки подмигивающих смайликов, а потом печатает про своего странноватого коллегу Захара, он иногда как спросит что-то — все не знают, что ответить. Даня смеётся. Отвечает на другие сообщения — Валино, Лёнино, Женьки. Когда там они говорили с ней? На прошлой неделе? А виделись? Летом же, да? Скоро год пройдёт, н-да.   
Даня понимает, что общение не вечно. Иногда ругаешься и больше видеть не хочешь человека. А бывает, медленно и постепенно вы становитесь чужими друг другу.   
Даня понимает: цепляться за прошлые отношения стоит, только когда это очень нужно вам обоим.  
Даня понимает.  
Даня всегда многое понимал.  
Даже в детстве. Что родители не изменятся, что под них нужно подстраиваться. Что нельзя ломать чужие не то что вещи — куличи в песочнице. Что Бога никто не видит, но он многим очень нужен, лишь бы было легче. Что бабушка не выздоровеет и скоро умрёт. Понимал, что значит умереть, и даже — что значит повеситься. Тогда, правда, не понимал, как так можно — самому всё закончить.  
Теперь Даня понимает. Бывает так плохо, что сил нет, что кажется, затянул бы верёвку потуже на шее. А потом ничего, отпускает.  
Андрей приезжает в субботу, Даня договорился, его пропустили, главное — до десяти вечера.   
У Андрея бордовые джинсы в обтяжку, парка — из кармана торчит книга, — чуть сбившиеся волосы и сжатые губы. Он расстёгивается. Под паркой — тёмно-серая мешковатая футболка.  
— С отцом поругался, — говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки.  
— А чего он? — Даня стоит у холодильника, смотрит сверху вниз — на болтнувшиеся вперёд волосы, занавесившие Андрею лицо.  
— Да разорался, что я ни черта не хочу, амбиций у меня нет, он мне — на блюдечке, а я ему — фигу с маслом и никакой благодарности.  
Дядя Олег может — на блюдечке. Даня хотел бы, чтобы ему — так же.  
Даня понимает, это оно, то самое — не желай дома ближнего своего.  
Но понимать — это одно, а чувствовать — другое.  
— Может, он в чём-то прав? — говорит Даня. — Он хочет, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо.  
Андрей распрямляется резко. Волосы, качнувшись, закрывают левый глаз.  
— Нет, — он мотает головой, — ты сейчас не будешь его защищать, а то мы поругаемся.  
Губы у него такие же сжатые. Да, это оно, то самое — не желай дома ближнего своего, всегда ведь кажется, что в том доме всё лучше, чем в твоём. Там есть то, чего нет у тебя.  
Андрей поправляет волосы, разглаживает. Болтается крестик. Кач-кач. Даня смотрит, Даня делает шаг вперёд.  
А это другое.  
Это — не делай себе кумира.  
Он гладит Андрея по челюсти, прежде чем поцеловать.  
Андрей — мягкий и обнимающий.  
— Да, — говорит он, — то, что нужно.  
Говорит:  
— На хрен всё.  
Говорит:  
— Я скучал.  
И толкает Даню к кровати.  
Это, как всегда, поначалу прохладно и неловко, а потом жарко, близко, тянет мышцы, Андрей уже да, и можно вытащить, стянуть презерватив, упав на бок, двигать ладонью, другой вцепившись в Андреевы волосы, и смотреть на него — успокаивающегося, улыбающегося.   
А позже лежать рядом — Андрей уже извертелся, он на боку, одеяло до пояса, а Даня дышит в затылок, руку перекинул через него, устроил кулаком на матрасе где-то напротив Андреева живота.  
— Я понимаю, — говорит Андрей тихо. — Я понимаю, что отец хочет мне хорошего. Но он почему-то уверен, что знает, какое оно для меня, а я... — Он качает головой. — Я не уверен, я... не знаю, чего хочу. Мне бывает хорошо, но мне всегда будто мало — в институте, подрабатывая, что-то делая. Но что ещё может быть? Чего я хочу? Я не знаю.   
У Андрея — спутанные волосы и свистящий, высокий какой-то голос.  
— Это ведь глупо — думать, что чего-то не хватает. Чего, блин? Высокого смысла? Чего-то большего, чем учёба, работа, мамины разговоры о том, что будем есть завтра на завтрак, на обед, на ужин, еда, еда?.. Это так глупо, но я... — Андрей будто давится словом. — Я... Мне иногда кажется, — шепчет он, — что, только когда я с тобой, мне больше ничего не нужно: ни смысла, ни чего-то ещё. Именно потому... потому я... мне плевать, что это кому-то может показаться неправильным, плевать, что я должен это скрывать. Если так — пусть. Зато я тут — и мне не... не мало.   
Даня лбом прижимается к его шее, рукой — к животу.  
Это больно, понимает он.  
Андрею больно. Дане больно — просто так, от всего.  
И — оттого, что больно Андрею.  
Он поджимает ноги, заставляя и Андрея согнуть колени, путаясь в одеяле, сворачиваясь почти калачиком — одним на двоих.  
— Я не отпущу тебя, — говорит Даня, трётся лбом об Андреевы волосы — они шуршат, щекочут кожу. — Не отпущу. Мне насрать на всё. Я... мы об этом не говорим, но ты же понимаешь, это не просто так на раз-два. Совсем нет.  
Андрей в руках — напряжённый, голову поворачивает, неудобно, наверное. И губы у него солёные.   
В груди тянет и тянет, кажется — порвётся.  
Даня работает с утра до вечера, не отказался бы ещё от подработки, да, он не высыпается, но ему не мало, ему нормально, деньги нужны, он тоскует, случается, но недолго и ясно, причинно, все эти Андреевы «что-то большее» — это не глупо, это просто не Данино, Даня другой.  
Но Даня понимает: есть что-то, что хочешь не хочешь, а чувствуешь.  
Даня понимает: это между ними уже давно не любопытство, не ошибка, не случайность.  
Это — невозможность рассказать кому-то, ведь не поймут и осудят.  
Это — чувство вины дома у Андрея, за столом, за разговорами.  
Это — поцелуи при встрече, долгие объятия, длинные переписки и разговоры.  
Это — Андреев затылок под губами, он сам весь в его руках.  
Это — серьёзно.  
Это — будущно.  
Это — нужно.  
Даня смотрит на крестик в ухе Андрея. И думает: Бог понимает. Не может не понимать. Какой он после этого Бог, если допустил это, сделал всё так, что это можно почувствовать, но чувствовать нельзя?

17

  
Захар вряд ли молится, но поздравляет всех вокруг с каждым церковным праздником. Андрей рассказывает это, точно улыбаясь. Даня не видит — они говорят по телефону, — но не сомневается.  
— Это реально неловко, — делится Андрей. — То есть я даже не знаю о существовании этих праздников, пока он не поздравляет. Я не понимаю, у него отрывной календарь с ними или родственницы написывают ему в «ВотсАп», прикрепляя те самые открытки?  
Даня смеётся. О да, те самые открытки. Мать тоже шлёт их ему. Лучше бы отец не покупал ей дешёвенький эмтээсовский смартфон.  
Идти до Валиной квартиры порядочно, а Андрей свободен, вот они и болтают. Андрею весело, это хорошо, а то они недавно поругались. Даня быстро остыл, задумался: может, сам виноват. Андрей, как всегда, отходил дольше.  
А потом признавался:  
— Нет, блин, дело не в том, что я живу в выдуманном мире, где откупиться от армейки как два пальца обоссать и где ты обязан делать всегда то, что я хочу… Если ты реально хочешь этого, я не вправе тебя держать. И это двести штук, я спрашивал кое у кого. Я знаю, что тебе не помогут родители и что это непросто собрать, но я просто… я не хочу, чтобы ты куда-то уходил на чёртов год. Понимаешь? Я не хочу сраный год без тебя, так что мы, блин, накопим деньги, какие бы там ни были нужны. Только — скажи.  
Даня моргал, пытаясь понять. Даня старался признать: чем выше ставишь цель, тем больше вероятность её достичь. Гораздо — чем если эту цель вообще не обозначать.  
А армия... да не то чтобы он хотел идти служить. Только год впустую.  
Хорошо, что Андрей объяснил, признался, с чего вообще начал нудить, мол, какая армия, ты реально туда собрался?  
Андрей вообще в последнее время часто в чём-то признаётся. Хотя, казалось бы, они и до этого о многом говорили, но всё находится ещё то самое — несказанное.  
Андрей не думает, что они делают что-то неправильное, это общество навязало стандарты и определённый семейный уклад, который далеко не всегда залог счастья и довольства.  
Он сам не знает, откуда вообще это взялось. Наверное, с того момента, как Даня угадал его ориентацию, от него уже не нужно было что-то скрывать, улыбался он как-то очень красиво, слушал внимательно и чувствовался очень родным. Вот и завертелось.  
Андрей рассказал Лесе — она, теперь не только бисексуалка, но и феминистка, понимает и принимает всё, что не насилие и не дискриминация, — и кое-каким приятелям по Интернету.  
Он не стыдится, но просто не может расстроить родителей правдой.  
Он мечтает переехать в Европу, там такая архитектура, мировоззрение другое — на шаг вперёд, хоть и не без перегибов, там возможности — работать и отгородиться от родителей расстоянием.  
А ещё Андрей попросту хочет вместе в отпуск, обои в квартире потемнее и завести кошку.  
Они уже взяли билеты в Анапу, рабочие вот-вот поклеят обои. Даня совсем не сомневается, что за кошкой дело не станет.   
— Я у подъезда, — говорит Даня.  
— Напиши, как освободишься, — просит Андрей и — молчит.  
Обычно так молчит, просто трубку не вешает. И почему Дане кажется, что он хочет что-то сказать?  
Может, потому, что у него самого на языке вертится что-то такое неясное, несвязное, какое-то «я-скучаю-целую-обнять-бы-тебя»?  
— Пока, — говорит Андрей.  
Даня за ним повторяет эхом и набирает номер квартиры.  
Валя теперь живёт на втором этаже, одна в съёмной однушке. Она в спортивных штанах и большой кофте в цветочек — кажется, стащила у бабушки, когда была в гостях, — волосы слегка сосульками. Пахнет чем-то ментоловым.  
— Я приболела, — говорит она, — на сорок процентов — простудой, на пятьдесят — ленью.  
— А на десять — проблемами с арифметикой.  
Даня стягивает кроссовки наступая на задники.  
— Иди на хрен! — Валя смеётся.  
Они устраиваются в кухне, она жарит наггетсы и делает чай — себе с имбирём и лимоном.  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Даня, съев половину с общей тарелки.  
— Ну как-то. — Валя неопределённо крутит ладонью.  
Не так давно она под виски-колу признавалась, что устала от отношений с Васей, им хорошо, но она просто не может. Никак. Это слишком. Порознь будет легче, чем вместе. Даня подливал ей, хлопал по спине и уверял, что всё наладится, пройдёт и так далее.  
Проходит же.  
Он тогда об этом подумал впервые за долгое время и впервые — не с надеждой, а со страхом.  
Вдруг пройдёт?  
Вдруг Андрею это станет ненужно, он устанет, не выдержит, найдёт кого-то другого, а Даня не сможет ничего сделать, как он может-то, если кого-то, пусть и парня, хоть как-то вдруг Андрей сможет не скрывать, да, не совсем нормально, но не край, а вот его — точно нет.   
Вдруг сам Даня перестанет это чувствовать: замирание в груди, насрать на всех, по хрен, плевать, только бы — волосы пропускать между пальцев, только бы — целовать, лежать рядом и слушать-слушать слова, дыхание, стук сердца.  
Вдруг. Вдруг. Вдруг.  
Даня тогда наподливал себе столько, что его долго тошнило. Валя, чуть шатаясь, носила ему воду, активированный уголь, аспирин, чай. Потом стукнула тазиком по полу и легла на диван рядом.  
— Знаешь, стало лучше, — сказала она. — Когда кому-то нужна — лучше.   
— Господи, — простонал Даня в подушку, — ты наслаждаешься моими страданиями. Ты паразитируешь на них. Это ужасно.  
Валя смеялась, подушка, казалось, хотела уплыть, ускользала, вместе с диваном, квартирой, миром — всем.   
Проснулся Даня почти свежим.  
— Не будь я врачом, сказала бы, что иногда мне кажется: у меня в венах течёт кофе. Эти дежурства просто мозги выносят. И пациенты эти сраные. Как бомжа привезут или алкаша — откачивай, просто песня. — Валя вонзает вилку в последний наггетс.  
— Я восхищаюсь тобой, — говорит Даня. — Правда.  
— Верю. — Дожевав, Валя спрашивает: — А как ты?  
— Уже на следующей неделе летим с Андреем. Он там у кого-то из друзей спрашивал, вроде должны там снять что-то на месте.  
— На лавке поспите, если что, — смеётся Валя.  
— Очень весело! — Даня фыркает. — А я, может, переживаю, эти экспромты до инфаркта довести могут…  
Они хохочут.  
— Слушай, — говорит Валя, — можно я кое-что спрошу? Ну... можешь не отвечать, я не хочу… Типа просто интересно…  
Даня щурится.  
— Давай.  
— А... тебе хорошо? Ну, с Андреем? Это не сложно?  
Чай горячий и горький. Даня отпивает ещё. И ещё. И ещё.  
Он не особо-то признаётся кому-то в этом. Одни точно не оценят, другие недостаточно близки — зачем им знать?  
Да и признаться в этом не то чтобы легко, не так уж хорошо Даня всё это понимает, а ещё хуже — формулирует.  
— Это жесть сложно, — говорит он наконец. — Типа я... сказать об этом толком не могу. Не знаю, насколько это. Боюсь вечно, что кто-то узнает, какая-то дичь начнётся, что его родители... Ладно, мои, на хрен их, но он-то своих любит... — Даня вздыхает. — Боюсь, вдруг он выберет их — не меня. Не врать, не увиливать… Это — вообще непросто.  
— Почему тогда? — Валя смотрит ему в глаза.  
Даня пожимает плечами, кружка в руках — тёплая, висящие над столом часы тикают. Валя чихает и обстоятельно вытирает нос платком.   
— Да мне иногда кажется, просто не смогу без него, — признаётся Даня.   
Признаётся:   
— Раньше мог, а сейчас не вывезу.   
Признаётся:  
— Просто петлю на шею и — всё. Если бы не он.  
Валя качает головой.  
— Не пугай меня, — говорит, голос чуть сбивается, но потом она усмехается. — Знаешь, как врачи не любят суицидников?  
Даня смеётся.  
И признаётся не Вале, не вслух — мысленно, себе, — что сделает всё, чтобы это — не прошло. Ни у него, ни у Андрея.

18

  
Даня молится.   
Даня держит в руках крестик, прикрывает глаза, шепчет.  
Даня последний раз был в храме, кажется, в прошлом году, когда покупал тесёмку.  
У них дома нет ни одной иконы.  
Это никогда не помогало — ни когда умирала бабушка, ни когда отец ломал игрушки, ни когда чего-то очень хотелось.  
Но — Даня молится.  
Надо же — ещё помнит как.  
Цокают когти по полу, тёплая маленькая голова трётся о Данину ногу.  
— Мяу, — говорит Масяня — Андрей выбирал имя.  
Она полосатая и не очень пушистая, мягкая. Даня часто моет её лоток, насыпает корм по утрам, иногда вечером, но несётся к входной двери она, только когда за ней стоит Андрей. И — Даня её понимает.  
О, Господи, Иисусе Христе… Не отврати лица Твоего от нас, рабов твоих Андрея и Богдана и уклонися гневом от рабов Твоих: помошник нам буди, не отрини нас и не остави нас…  
— Ерунда это, — говорит Даня. Голос кажется громким и хриплым.  
Да, действительно ерунда, посмеётся потом, постыдится. Если бы, придя с работы домой, не уселся на диван со смартфоном, не пролистал лениво новости на «Яндексе» — и вовсе не узнал бы.  
Не позвонил бы Андрею.  
Не услышал бы: «Абонент временно недоступен».  
Не. Не. Не.  
Господи, просит Даня, пусть у него отключился телефон, пусть он не сел тогда в маршрутку. Пусть. Пусть. Пусть.  
Даня так этого хочет.   
Даня поверил бы в такого Бога, который почти ничего не может сделать — только смотреть. Он смог создать, а потом силы почти иссякли. Или Он потерял интерес и устал. И в Его силах лишь малость — только если очень-очень захотеть, если громко-громко пожелать, если просить и просить.  
Если надеяться.  
Если молить.  
Это глупо. Так глупо, что Даня потом никогда в этом никому не признается, не расскажет, только посмеётся над собой, так перетрухнул из-за ничего, надумал себе всякого. Подумаешь, шоссе, подумаешь, ДТП, подумаешь, маршрутка — знакомый номер, Андрей ездит примерно в это время.   
Даня молится.  
Нужно очень верить? Вдруг его веры мало?   
Вдруг это вообще не работает?  
Вдруг он молится, забивает божественный эфир зря — это ненужно, у Андрея просто разрядился телефон, он вообще не в эту маршрутку сел или не едет сейчас со своей чёртовой работы — отпросился пораньше, завернул по делам, задержался.   
О, Господи, Иисусе Христе…   
Даня вскакивает со стула, подсыпает Масяне корма, проверяет лоток — в шестой раз, — наклонившись, пропускает мягкую шерсть между пальцев, но выпрямляется, воду включает, достать губку, налить «Фэйри», взять тарелку… А очередь вообще-то Андрея.  
Даня молится.  
Неважно, есть ли кто-то там, слышит ли кто-то. Может, всё просто — если очень захотеть, оно исполнится.  
Может, с этими монотонными словами проще.  
Легче.  
Может...   
Звяк.  
О.  
Даня резко закручивает кран.   
— Ты в кухне? — слышит.  
Андрей шуршит курткой в прихожей.  
Андрей.  
Господи.  
— Я посуду мою, — кричит Даня.  
— Совсем нечем заняться?  
— Возможно.  
Губка мягкая, вести ею по тарелке — одно удовольствие. Снова журчит вода. Даня улыбается.  
Андрей пришёл с работы — она его часто раздражает и расстраивает, но зато приносит деньги. Пришёл в квартиру, где они живут вместе — ну всё равно две комнаты, у меня никого нет, мы не мешаем друг другу, нет, мам, не надо нам еду каждые выходные тащить, справимся.  
Мелькает — Даня видит краем глаза — рубашка, Андрей уже в кухне.  
— Ну а пожрать ты не приготовил, да? — спрашивает он.  
Руки кладут миску в сушилку, закручивают кран, берут полотенце.  
— Ну как-то... — Даня поворачивается к Андрею, пожимает плечами.  
Он в брюках, в рубашке в полоску. Стоит у плиты, закатывает глаза.  
— Ну хоть посуда. — Хмурится.   
В ухе у него простая серебристая серёжка-гвоздик — никакого крестика, — волосы на висках чуть отросли — они уже мягкие, а не колючие на ощупь. Даня любит их гладить.  
Даня любит обнимать Андрея после рабочего дня, как сейчас.   
Любит смотреть, как Андрей чешет кошке за ушами.   
Любит, когда Андрей перестаёт хмуриться.  
Любит знание, что вот сейчас он расстегнёт верхние пуговицы на рубашке и полезет за варениками в морозилку.  
Любит этот момент — всё в порядке, надумал себе что-то, испугался, дурак, параноик, слава Богу, всё так хорошо.  
Даня — любит.

19

  
Дедушка никогда не молился.  
Дедушка часто поминал черта.  
Дедушка посмеивался над бабушкиной набожностью.  
Хоронят дедушку по всем деревенско-христианским обрядам.  
Даня за рулём. Машина вроде как Андрея, но он терпеть не может водить. Спина и задница ноют, ехал и ехал, почти не останавливаясь. Мать ещё названивала раз пять, заедь в магазин, хлеба не хватает, чего ты еле тащишься, всё на меня скинули, чего раньше не выехали, приехал дядь Коля с семьёй, твою комнату займут, постелем тебе и Андрею на веранде, не холодно, чего ты бормочешь, на меня насрать, так хоть о бабушке подумай!  
Даня паркует машину рядом с незнакомым «фордом» — наверное, троюродного дяди Коли. Андрей выключает музыку.  
Мотор ещё шумит, за стёклами темно, глядят-горят окна дома — шевелится занавеска.  
Грустно это — приезжать не чтобы носиться с мячом, чувствуя себя свободным, не чтобы тайком пить самогон, чувствуя себя взрослым, не чтобы навестить, чувствуя усталость. Они с Андреем уже об этом говорили. Может, и не были с дедушкой близки, но жалко его. Да и вообще как-то горько.  
Хоронят дедушку завтра. Сейчас он, должно быть, дома, в гробу. А в кухне — суета и готовка.   
Народу будет — тьма. Собираются чуть ли не все родственники.  
И Даня с Андреем — родственники.  
Даня с Андреем сидят в машине — рука в руке.  
— Тошно как-то, — говорит Андрей и — криво усмехается.   
Он бы справлял сейчас свои двадцать шесть, если бы не дедушка.  
Родственников будет куча — внимательных, пьяных, спрашивающих. Кто-то может заметить, заподозрить, узнать... Это свербит внутри, но Дане плевать.  
Он сильнее сжимает Андреевы пальцы и усмехается ему в ответ.

_Январь 2019_


End file.
